Silverlight of the Stars
by Silverlight Elf
Summary: Legolas, prince of Mirkwood, falls in a deep love with princess Arownen of the undieing lands beyond Mordor, Legolas is called away from his Mirkwood home to aid Helms deep, what will happen to their love, very unpridictable.. please read and review!
1. Evening brings the Stars

"Disclaimer": I do not own lord of the rings, though I wish I did, the only thing I own is the descriptions of Legolas's and Arownen's rooms, and of course Arownen. I also own Legolas's friends Tearith and Derthi, Plus Arownen's father and world, but unfortunately not lord of the rings.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In the mist of winter, for the companions of Mirkwood, a new shadow grows over the land, the shadow of night. They press on, through the thick black forest for all three elves the journey to the end of the borders of Mirkwood fair. They run to the southeastern side of their beloved country. They were seeking the dark lord's spies and minions.  
  
Finally, they came to the place they have sought. There in a small tree shelter amongst the leafless forest of winter, they hide at the edge. They saw not a ripple or disturbance over the plain. In site was nothing to be found. Hours and Hours went by, darkness rising and a new sun glistened in the morning.  
  
Mordor was rising again, as could be told a shadow lay over the land. 5 elves on posts had been but a day or two before killed at the same place they now sat. The elves reportedly did not hear or see the attacker though knowing it was the hoards of the enemy. They had not heard them coming. The elves were talking amongst the seven of themselves. They were attacked by surprise.  
  
The wounded two that survived made it back to Mirkwood's kingdom. They reported the happening to their king, Lord Thranduil. Thranduil sent his son Legolas to the edges to protect the kingdom against other attacks. A two-day journey to the east farthings of Mirkwood, were they now remain.  
  
Far away, they remember the mountains of the peaceful western edges of beautiful Mirkwood, though now they see nothing but dead plain. The shadows of the world lessen, the light grows and the first word is spoken by Legolas, prince of the elves.  
  
"Winter is rising, a new day approaches. What new wonder may come?" He whispers softly to the wind. Though his companions caught his soft words with no reply.  
  
Legolas was a most adored elf prince by all. Hair of sun gold, eyes of sky blue. Skin fair as snow, eyes and ears such as the hawk and fox. His skill with a bow surpassed many elf and men alike.  
  
The two accompanying the mighty prince was Tearith and Derthi. Derthi, with hair as well in gold and eyes of sky, fair skin and though not as tall and skilled as Legolas. He was an elf of cunning, more skilled with a sword than a bow, but at must an expert with arrows. Moreover, Tearith, Fine elf with a peace-caring sense, had long hair of brown and eyes of silver. Skilled with weapons but hardly found a use for them, more so a skilled physical fighter than a bow or swordsmen.  
  
Tearith looked out over the plain at the moving darkness and then turned to his prince. "Nothing must we fear in hopes of a coming day." He said. Legolas nodded thoughtfully.  
  
"Though untold are your words, May them be true. Let us hope nothing ill for this daylight." said Legolas.  
  
Suddenly all grew silent. There was something moving over the plain. They looked but they could not quite make out. It was coming towards them but seemed to far off. It might have taken the nameless creature hours to get to be were they were concealed.  
  
They did not take their piercing eyes off the object. It seemed but a few hours before they could make out a description.  
  
A maiden, fair indeed, as looking from a distance they could not make out much yet. They waited, but yet other hours passed and the maiden was coming closer. Seeming harmless, the elves looked at one another in the same thought as to greet her and to see as what business brings her to Mirkwood.  
  
Legolas motioned to the others to come down from the treetops and so they followed him. Soundlessly they landed but a dozen feet from the snow covered ground onto some low braches still out of sight.  
  
The shadow of night now pressing on to the late evening, they no longer could see where they had first laid eyes on the maiden, for it was shrouded with darkness. The hours came later as they had guessed her pace slowed. Before them the ground was nearly the same black that faded into the night trees, if it were not for the white snow glistening like pearl and silver amidst the moonlight.  
  
They heard nothing approach and thought the maiden had turned the other way, until they saw a figure shrouded in a silver-green cloak appear beneath them.  
  
Legolas jumped from the tree and gracefully land in front of the maiden. He pulled an arrow from his quiver and notched it almost instantly.  
  
"By order of King Thranduil, what business brings you to Mirkwood." He ordered.  
  
The others elves then jumped soundlessly from the branches and took out their bows and arrows as well.  
  
"Show yourself!" Legolas commanded after the maiden did not speak for some time.  
  
The Maiden then took her hood from her face as the prince commanded. The elves gasped and lowered their bows, all but Legolas, which remained unmoved. After the elves saw him, they again held up their bows, but only bending the string half way.  
  
The maiden was elf kind, with a waterfall of hair down to her waist of Gold and brown. Her eyes were gold as well, her skin was of fair completion and her lips were full and red as the rose. She was all the beauty of the earth, moon, stars, and sky. There seemed to be light emanating from her fair slender form. The great darkness of night seemed unable to hide her pure beauty of a shining star. The shadow lifted from their minds.  
  
For sometime in silence they waited for words. Then, softly, she spoke. They had felt as if she were singing to them. Her voice was as like a river, flowing into beautiful thoughts.  
  
"I am called Isilme by mortal men, although my name among the elves is Arownen. I am daughter of Lord Farowbeth. He is king of the unknown plains and forest beyond the know evil of Mordor. I have had a long journey to find you, prince Legolas. Something has gone amiss. The dark lord is gathering strength and my people grow weary from fear and sorrow, there is no longer hope. Though my land is hidden well beyond knowledge, minions still find their ways. Please, My lord." She bowed low then looked deep into his eyes, "Will you not help."  
  
He gasped at mention of his name. He did not tell her however, she was strange to the land and he nodded now taking his bow down to his side and bowed.  
  
"I have read about your people Arownen, and of your king. We will bring you to my father, he will help you. But tell me Lady Arownen, did you travel alone? Surly elves of wise stature would not let such a beautiful maiden such as you yourself go astray. Please tell us of your story." He said thoughtfully.  
  
They had started back to the woodland realm to meet King Thraduil. Though the other elves watched her intently, they also listened to the sounds of the night, despite the fact that nothing was heard as Legolas guided Arownen to his home. She spoke soft words again in reply to Legolas.  
  
"No my father did not send me unprotected. I had a company of five elves, one, my brother, died." She added with sorrow clearly in her eyes.  
  
"But my men died bravely, an ambush of some fifty orcs came upon us. They had killed my men, though I had a horse sift as the flowing waters of the river Lierthinia did I tell him to run. As he did, I tried to shoot at every orc I could spot, seeing my men fall has brought me great distress. After killing most all the orcs I went to him, my brother, and told him, I would not fail our people. In that moment, he died in my arms. His blood faded away and I held him for almost hours until I heard more orcs coming. My horse ran, but the orcs were too many and they had giant beasts. My horse was shot and killed as I ran into a near forest and evaded them." She fell silent and no one talked for some time.  
  
They walked though the forest, the sun was raising. The new day was coming and they still needed to go about another days journey. The sites and sounds of dear Mirkwood, even in winter, amazed the elf maiden.  
  
Legolas told her of his years and history as she told him hers. She was an elf of 4000 years age. He only being 3000 felt young. He was astounded of the princess's wisdom of the ages. Her beauty often came to mind as he looked at her in the background of black and white.  
  
Another day passed and the Elves took up some Lambas bread and what Arownen called Bearenew, it was light with silver. It tasted as sweet as chocolate but it kept them going through the long winter journey. She said it was maid from herbs of, by the great river Lierthinia, which ran though her country.  
  
Finally, they reached the kingdom of Mirkwood. The great shining palace was nice to see after the only light of Arownen and the moon, stars and sun to see in the black forest.  
  
Legolas took her up the white steps and into the great study of his father. Books upon books lined the great walls. Were his father sat, a great black wooden desk was filled with parchment and ink. Legolas knocked on the slightly opened door, his companions and Arownen listened intently.  
  
"Yes whom is it?" the king said.  
  
"Legolas, your son. I have urgent news, that can not wait." He said through the door.  
  
"Oh Legolas my son, come in." the king got up from his desk and opened the door. The companions bowed low as the king greeted them and they went inside.  
  
"Arownen?" the king questioned his son after Legolas had told him of her great adventure.  
  
"Yes my lord." She bowed.  
  
"Are you of kin to King Farowbeth?" he asked her, his eyes intent on her own.  
  
"Yes my lord, I am afraid distressing news had come about. However I must have eat and drink for I am famished and can hardly stand." She said.  
  
"Of course my dear. The sun is almost at noon, can it wait until after dinner?" He said.  
  
"Yes sire." She thanked him and the king then turned to his son and companions.  
  
"Give this young maiden of a room of Silver, the finest. Legolas you will show her around." He announced, and then they left the study.  
  
Tearith and Derthi bowed to Legolas and Arownen once outside the walls of the king's study. "Legolas we will now take our leave. If you would allow us we would like to go shoot arrows in your court." They looked at Legolas intently.  
  
He nodded and they then bowed to Lady Arownen. "Lady Arownen, lest we come on a Fairer face your are as beloved as the evening star. We wish to look upon your beauty soon." They bowed again.  
  
Arownen blushed a little but her completion hardly showed it. "Your words are kind, I hope we too will meet again."  
  
Legolas then intervened, "At supper, you will be joining us, will you not, Arownen?"  
  
"Yes I shall see you at supper then," She said. They bowed low and walked down the stairs and out the door.  
  
"Shall I show you to your room Arownen?" Legolas gestured her to follow him.  
  
She nodded and they walked down the hall to a door next to his own room. The door was beautiful and clad with gold leaves.  
  
"This will at best suit you, I hope." He said as he opened the door.  
  
No fairer place in all her land has she witnessed. The room was indeed silver beyond anything of moon or stars. Leaves laid in the walls were green and gold, her bed was enormous yet beautiful with silver curtains and frame of leaves surrounded it. There was a table facing a silver lined mirror that had all kinds of make up and perfumes on it. The table was of course silver with gold letters written in elfish. Three windows looked out into a shallow glade in the trees. From them, she could see birds singing and a small pond shining from the gleaming sun.  
  
"Oh Legolas," he said as she ran her fingers over the bed curtains. "Its beautiful." She sighed as she ran to him and threw her arms around him.  
  
He was surprised at first and did not know how to react. Then he hugged her tightly. She broke his embrace and looked out the window. He walked over to her, then put his arms around her from behind and kissed her neck softly.  
  
He waited for some time to for her to recoil or pull away, but she did nothing. He wished her gentle words to emanate from her lips, but she spoke no words.  
  
"My lady, will you not speak or move." He said softly. He looked to the floor and to the windows as she said nothing. Then, finally she spoke.  
  
"Legolas, you think me fair?" She questioned him. She did not, however, pull from him.  
  
"Arownen, how could you ask such questions, you beauty is indescribable." He said into her ear.  
  
"Thank you for this room then, dear Legolas. For I think me not worthy of such beauty." She sighed.  
  
"Nothing, My lady, is to good to grace your magnificence." He said as he pulled away and walked to the door.  
  
"I wish you to accompany me to tonight's dinner." He said. Then he bowed low.  
  
"I shall need to ready myself. I will come to your room when I have finished." She said.  
  
He then walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. He had never known a maiden so fair. She was unlike any he had seen. She was such as from a story that his Imagination would make up. He thought it was all a dream. "If it is a dream, I will soon wake," he thought to himself.  
  
He turned and walked about ten steps before reaching his own room. His door was green with trees and leaves. The visions of Mirkwood in summer he had come to love. He opened it and went inside.  
  
His room was fair in green. He did not have a makeup table, though he had instead a table to write letters. Ink and parchment were placed on the green desk. The windows outside looked onto the pond that Arownen did as well. His bed was clad in black and green. A mirror ageist the wall was lined with gold.  
  
He sighed as he sat on his bed. "What am I going to do?" he asked himself. "She lives so very far away. I love her, that's it, though I wonder how she feels of me." He laid on his bed and before he knew it, he fell into sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tell me if you want me to add more. The more you tell me... the more I add. So click the little review button... and TELL ME TO ADD MORE:-D or if you don't like my story... tell me not to... But please don't do that because I am very sensitive... kind of... sort of. well not really at all... but be nice at least! Plus read my other story... it's a chapter of a book I wrote! So, review on that too! 


	2. Passion of the Cold

Disclaimer: I own not of Lord of the rings, I only own Arownen Tearith and Derthi. Also Arownen's world, though I wish I did write LOTR I didn't... live with it..I have to...  
  
***************************************************************** *************************  
  
  
  
  
  
Several hours later, Legolas woke. Arownen was sitting beside him. She was clothed now in silver. Her long dress made her glow more than she had the day before. Around her neck, she wore a silver fairy with wings of a star.  
  
"You slept for some time." She whispered now lying down beside him.  
  
"Dinner is being set then." Legolas said. He then took her hands and they both sat up.  
  
She nodded and they got up from the bed. Her dress flowed around her as she took gentle soundless steps towards the door. Legolas stood there, his eyes traced her steps and her flowing dress.  
  
"Beautiful evening star." He said. Then he walked towards her and came within a couple inches from between her lips to his own. She leaned into him, but sidetracked her face and came to his ear.  
  
"Dinner is being set, your guests will arrive soon." She whispered. Then turning she walked out of the door and disappeared.  
  
He got up and brushed himself off. Then he headed out the door to find her waiting for him next the rail looking to the first floor. He walked to her and looked down. His guests were indeed arriving, most were elven maidens, curious about as to the lady that had just arrived in their lovely Mirkwood. Then some elven men and few mortals appeared from the great doors to the outside forest.  
  
Arownen then took his hand and led him from the balcony of the second floor to the steps. She lifted her dress, revealing silver glass shoes that twinkled on her light slender feet.  
  
They went down the stairs and into the dining room. The table of gold and green was set in wood but painted beautifully of leaves trees and rivers. The chairs were of gold and the surroundings of the room were indeed a site to see. White walls with various animals painted into the fading forest-like background.  
  
Legolas led Arownen to the far end of the table, opposite of were his father sat. as they walked to their seats, Arownen seated on the left of the prince, the elves starred at her. Her grace and beauty astounded some, though others thought she was too done up with her hair of a golden brown waterfall cascading down her back of her silver dress with fairy star necklace.  
  
Tearith and Derthi sat next to Legolas on the right hand side, Tearith being placed exactly next to the prince across from Arownen.  
  
The elf maiden next to Arownen asked her about her home as dinner was served and wine was brought out. Arownen told of her home and of her brother's death. She talked much to the maiden. Then one of the elves got upset and raised in her seat.  
  
"What purpose brings you to Mirkwood?" the elf maiden viscously inclined.  
  
"I have distress in my home." Arownen said simply picking up her silver glass and drinking some wine.  
  
"What makes you think you can steal away or have the the heart of our prince? Just because you are Royalty?" To this most of the elve, ladies started talking amongst themselves saying, "yes what gives her right," and, "she is not of Mirkwood kindred."  
  
Legolas jumped up but the king told him quickly to sit down. Then he spoke.  
  
"My fair Maidens I apologize." Legolas was about to jump again with his father's words but Arownen took his hand and reassured him with her eyes.  
  
"I am sorry the fair Arownen is to beautiful to grace your presence at dinner. For this, you all are no longer in the company of my dinner. Anyone who thinks ill of Princess Arownen is just to take leave." He announced.  
  
No one got up or said anything. The king went back to eating and as did everyone else, though angered and confused. They looked evilly at Arownen while the one sitting beside her still asked her simple questions in a friendly manner.  
  
After dinner everyone took their leave and Arownen turned to Legolas and let her fingers slide down his arms and neck.  
  
"Will you, my lord, show me your beautiful gardens?" she asked him looking into his eyes.  
  
"No My lady." He said taking her hand off his arm. "You will not call me my lord, we are both of fair comings. Please address me as Legolas.  
  
She nodded, "And you will address me as Arownen." She said and smiled.  
  
He smiled as well as he stood from the table lifting Arownen's hand to have her stand.  
  
"We must go see my father about the news you told him about earlier." Legolas said.  
  
They looked at the king and he seemed to guess what their thoughts were as he waved for them to go outside and leave him in his peace. They gladly took leave. He led her out to the garden near the pond.  
  
She gazed around for a few moments, seeing the ebony trees and the cold winter snow on the ground. The pond was frozen of ice and the only thing to hear were birds that flew above the tree branches.  
  
She put her arms around Legolas. "I wish that we never part, dear Legolas." She said.  
  
"And we shall not." He gazed into her eyes and then kissed her cheek.  
  
"Legolas, I shall need to go to my people. I cannot stay here forever. My father has lost his son, it would grieve him to learn he has lost yet a daughter. Though he has one other son to be his heir, he would not forget his only daughter. He also needs news of my brothers death ." She said as she now embraced him tight.  
  
"Then, you will leave?" He pulled away from her. The moonlight was shining on her face making everything around they seem dark but her slender form.  
  
"I must Legolas," she said softly.  
  
He dropped his hands and walked away from her towards a stone bench near the pond. She looked at him with concern. She did not want to leave him. Nor did he want her to part from him. But she needed to be with her people. Right now they were who needed her most.  
  
"Legolas," she started. He raised a hand to stop her from speaking.  
  
"No need explain Arownen. You are wise, beyond my years. Everything has gone so fast. I do not fall for elves or Mortals as easily as you have made me desire you. I crave you Arownen. If I don't see your face, I am afraid my world will turn into shadow." He gazed into the night.  
  
"And I you my love, though I feel the same way for you Legolas. You are like sunlight to the trees and stars to the night." She walked to him and lifted his face to see hers. Her eyes filled with concern and passion but her face showing nothing.  
  
He stood up from the bench. He was about four inches taller than Lady Arownen. He then lifted her face to see his. She pulled his lips down onto hers. She had dreamed of the feel of him. Though she had never had a chance to stop and tell him how she felt.  
  
He put his hands around her hips, his tongue went into her mouth, and they stood there for seeming hours. He felt his legs about to give out from the amazing passion of the moment. He lifted his hand from her hips and felt his way over her stomach and onto her. He felt her, thinking how lovely and fair she was. She then took his hands and backed away.  
  
He opened his eyes and was about to pull her back to him but refrained. His eyes told his story of want and need for her. He did not understand, though he knew she felt the same of him.  
  
She walked back more and sat on the bench. She watched the slim glowing body of Legolas stand before her. Nothing though, could she see more than his eyes. They were concerned yet passionate, mysterious yet moving. She was amazed by them, as she looked deep.  
  
He walked to her finally and sat next to her putting his hands over her own. He looked at her though she looked away from him. She could feel his eyes upon her, though she did not turn. Legolas broke the silence.  
  
"Why do you pull away Arownen? Did I offend you or do something you did not like? Do you not Desire me as I desire you? He said gravely. He looked at her his eyes were now burning. It took him all wisdom and strength to not pull her towards him.  
  
"Will you not speak." He said. Then he looked at the ground as if it was too much to ask of a maiden so fair.  
  
"Legolas," she began, "What is your Desire for me? Do I posses only beauty for you?" she asked him truthfully and now they both looked at each other.  
  
"I do not only love you because you are beautiful, I love you because you are also wise and trustworthy. You have good judgment and I respect you. You are more than a friend, though you know that, you are the thing I desire. I wish your knowledge, your grace, and your power to be within me, though I cannot have you inside me I will try to have you as close to me as I can. You are my love, Arownen." He finished and fell silent.  
  
"Your words are beautiful Legolas." She said. "Now I wish you closer to me, for you are wise past your years as well, and more so than you think. You are fair and have such grace. Though you are deadly and not without weapons, I have such loyalty and trust towards you that you would never hurt anything at will unless it be of the dark lord or evil powers." She said.  
  
They both now go up the walked to the pond of ice. They then kiss, though this kiss was soft and beautiful it was ended quickly by Arownen.  
  
Her ears perked up as she heard something of movement in a bush near them. She then grabbed the bow and an arrow from Legolas's quiver and notched it. She looked intently at it and saw what came from behind. Derthi stood and held up his hands. She sighed and put down the bow and handed it to Legolas.  
  
"Derthi! How dare you spy on Arownen and I, how long have you been there?" he ordered.  
  
"Long enough." The companion laughed. Arownen smiled at him then nodded her head.  
  
"Why then were you there?" Legolas commanded. He did not drop his tone nor soften his expression.  
  
Derthi bowed low. "I have come hear because the archery field is yonder over there. In addition, Tearith and I heard some talk, so we came to look. That is when I saw you and lady Arownen kissing. I tried to take my leave though I did not wish to disturb you or make noise, so I stood in my place and was going to wait until you had gone. Though I made nose because I was trying to fix my bow, I seemed to have a broken string." He lifted his bow as he spoke.  
  
Legolas looked skeptical though he was not mad at his friend. He nodded and took his leave with Arownen. Then when to her room and talked for a while.  
  
"I must take my leave soon." She said gravely to him. "My father will worry."  
  
"When?" He sighed looking down to the floor.  
  
"I do not know." She said.  
  
"Must you?" he said  
  
She nodded and took up his hands in hers. Then kissed his lips softly, and quickly broke the kiss, but this time Legolas did not resist, he lightly grasped her arms and pulled her towards him in a kiss. They then walked over to the bed still kissing and sat down.  
  
He started to unbutton the back of her dress as he kissed her. She was unbuttoning his tunic as well. The passion an heat growing on them as they touched lips, the moment went to a blur, and they laid down on the bed. They sank into the silver silk sheets, the passion was now too much to resist.  
  
***************************************************************** *************************  
  
Oooh Ahh what is going to happen???? You will never know HAHAHA!!!! Though... maybe you will..If I decide to write another chapter.. will you please give me a review.. so that I will write more.. Thank you to all the people who took time to read this far... 


	3. Love or Royalty

Disclaimer: This is my story and I wrote it, however I did not write LOTR... J.R.R. Tolkein did. Though I don't know why I should tell you this... he is not writing new stories. Why? Why you ask? Oh well he's been DEAD for about some time now... So umm, "Tear" I will leave you to your reading. Have fun. Oh yes and this is a little bit of a NON-child base... this is Arownen and Legolas devoting "Each other"... which doesn't really make sense but you'll have to read!  
  
************************************************************** ***********************  
  
  
  
  
  
Legolas and Arownen now lay on the bed, Legolas on Arownen kissing her passionately and Arownen doing the same. They shifted around and Arownen became on top. She looked at his chest, which was muscular but soft and fair. She loved his body, it was so soft under her own. She kissed his chest softly, then she kissed from his stomach to his lips.  
  
He wound her hair in his long slender fingers. He felt if it ever ended he would surely die. He kissed her chest. He had the sensation in his dreams earlier that day when she had come to sit next to him. He didn't believe such pleasure of any elf maiden he had brought to his bed.  
  
"3000 years and this is whom I find now to be the most fair and pleasurable of al my journeys and livings." He thought to himself as he kissed her again.  
  
She was now down to his stomach kissing it lightly. The lower she got, the more passion he felt for her. She finally got to his place of desire and he rushed her back to his face. Kissing her lightly and shifting himself to be on top of her, then He kissed her neck gently and he moved his hand down her face. His finger traced its slender beauty.  
  
"Never have I known such passion." He whispered to her.  
  
"Nor I my love." She replied. She caressed his face with her hands and they started their love. Movement was among then as they let out little Gasps and moans.  
  
Legolas what infatuated with her. Every time she opened her mouth to make any noise at all he pressed harder into her. She to was immensely in love for the prince.  
  
They kissed one another, and frequently caressed each other as well. They felt their bodies and marveled at the pure slender and fair skin. Arownen kissed Legolas again from his shoulder to his fingertips as he pushed himself into her from his on-top position. He did nothing but concentrate on the excitement between them and in the moment.  
  
The hours grew late and the sun finally gleamed from the window. Legolas was tired but would never stop if she wanted him t keep going. She then lightly pressed him aside and covered herself with her sheets of silver. Legolas did the same and then lay beside one another staring deep into each other's eyes.  
  
She kissed his lips and he kissed her back. They embraced each other for a minute or two when they saw the sun come from her windows and they smelled the air of fair spring.  
  
"The only night I know to ever come with an even star beauty, I shall treasure your passion and mine for as long as my life goes on." He whispered.  
  
"Legolas, I will treasure it as well and though return to my people, I will never forget you." She said to him turned to look at the ceiling.  
  
He gasped at her, he could not believe what he was hearing. He wanted, no, needed her. Her very essence gave him life and breath. He tried to think of something clever to say that would persuade her otherwise, but he could only think of what life would be live with his fair even star.  
  
"But my love, if you leave terrible things will happen. The trees will wither and die, the sky turn to black, everything that is good in this world will be pulled from my eyes. I will never look on a maiden fairer then you Arownen. You are the sun that shines on the river, or the moon that lights up the woods in spring to reveal the coming beauty. I can not rest, if you are gone." He said as he got up and located his clothes on the floor. He then put on his pants as she watched him. She sat up and pulled the covers with her and she spoke.  
  
"Legolas, come with me, to my city. My people shall great you humbly. I wish to stay in your fair Mirkwood. But I must return. My father has plans for me. I and betrothed Legolas." She looked hard in the other direction.  
  
Legolas starred at her, grief in his eyes. The light was slowing fading from him. He felt her grasp of love let go. His eyes started to tear thought he hid it well.  
  
"You are..." he paused and shook his head. "No, this cannot be. My love, tell me you were not serious, tell me you are mine forever." He pleaded with her. His eyes still bearing tears.  
  
She as well started to cry. "Legolas, I love you, but I am regretfully betrothed. Alas, against my will, I would like no more than to be yours. But by law, I am to marry the man of whom my father is friend with his father." She shook her head. "I am sorry I did not tell you this before." She cried now openly, the tears fell down like shooting stars, glittering like pearl or silver amongst the already silver room.  
  
Legolas ran to her side and hugged her tightly. "My fair, please do not cry. I Love you, your father shall surly let you marry me instead. I am of royalty too my love. Please let us ride to him and ask." He whispered to her.  
  
She pushed herself into his arms and cried into him. He could feel her sweat warm tears running down his chest. She hugged him tightly and did not let go for some time. Legolas broke the embrace and said to her.  
  
"We will leave tomorrow, announce it to my father. For now, I will show you Mirkwood. You will remember this fair place when we leave. Though I must come back here after your settlement with your people is done. My father has no other sons to be king." Legolas spoke softly to her.  
  
She looked at him and nodded, then he got up and handed her, the silver dress she had wore the night before. She took it, clearing her face of tears. She saw Legolas's chest wet from her sobbing. His skin shinned in the sunlight as well in the moonlight. She told him to come near to her and she wiped the tears off with her silver sheet and then got up and put on her dress.  
  
Once she had gotten on her dress she looked into the mirror of silver lining. She ran her hand threw her hair with her fingers and put her hair behind her shoulders to flow down her back. Legolas saw the hair and could not hold back his desire to smell it. Her hair was of spring flowers and the beautiful smell of the river in the fall. He pulled her hair from her neck slightly and kissed her.  
  
"You are beautiful, though I do not know of any way to describe it." He said. He put on his shirt and his quiver with bow and arrows and walked out the door. To his surprise, his father was right outside it reading some paper work. To busy with reading to notice they were standing in front of him.  
  
"Father?" He said to the king.  
  
"Oh yes Legolas. I need to speak with you." He said. He looked at Arownen and she took her leave out into the forest from the front door.  
  
"Well father what is the news?" Legolas stared at Arownen from a window.  
  
"Legolas I am afraid that this news will not be of your liking." Said the king. They walked down the open hall to the king's study. The doors where opened by the king and Legolas saw to elves standing by the desk watching them come in.  
  
Legolas followed his father into the rooms and behind the desk his father sat and Legolas stood to his right hand... They were men, hair of gold eyes of blue, they stood tall clothed in gold as the kings of old. Legolas knew when men such as this came to the place, news was ill.  
  
"Legolas, my son, this is Captain Haldair of Lothlorien and company is Darien." Both men bowed and Legolas bowed back in reply of welcome.  
  
"I hope Mirkwood is a place of Welcome for you Captain." Legolas said.  
  
"Yes with urgent news your father has been most patient and kind. So have your Maidens." He added with a laugh. Legolas caught the joke and smiled.  
  
"What business brings you to Mirkwood?" Legolas asked.  
  
"An alliance of men and elves once existed, Helms deep the great fortress of Rohan is in great dept, as so told by Elrond. The elves are called upon to help them against the attack of Mordor." He said. Legolas stiffened.  
  
"What are their odds in the matter?" The king questioned Haldiar.  
  
"Three hundred to Ten thousand." He informed them.  
  
Legolas and his father sat in thought, then his father threw an order out the door for one of the elves guarding the door picked up.  
  
"Earokin, send for all the soldiers of Mirkwood, Mortal and Elf alike. Tell them they shall report here and be at ready to leave by morning." Haldiar smiled and shook the king's and Legolas's hands and bowed to them.  
  
"The king of Grace From the high woods of Mirkwood shall never be forgotten. Now My lord I am bid to leave by morning tomorrow, if I do not bath I am certain none of your company will wish to come with me to Helms deep." He laughed again. Legolas and the king laughed as well. They nodded to Haldiar, then he, and Darien left the study.  
  
The king looked at Legolas, seeing the frustration in his eyes. He knew way Legolas was concerned. Arownen had come up in his mind almost instantly as the information by Haldiar was spoken.  
  
"Legolas my son, Arownen..." he paused. Legolas held up his hand to his father.  
  
"I need to explain this to Arownen. She will not understand." He sighed. He walked from the study and down to the doors. He looked around the pond area but did not see any signs of his star. He checked everywhere around the village, but she was nowhere to be found. He sighed and went to his stables.  
  
He found her there, near his white stallion. The stable building was of white gold and there were at least 12 inclines for were the horses were. He walked to his stallion and it raised its head happily greeting him. He waved to it and Arownen.  
  
She smiled at him, but his grave face gave her an undesired feeling of ill news. She walked from the horse to Legolas and took his hands into his own.  
  
"Legolas." She started.  
  
"Alas, Arownen, this will not work. I am called to Helms deep. I shall leave in the morning, the time we were supposed to take leave to your city. I am sorry my fair, I cannot go with you." He said.  
  
She sighed and looked to the ground, the white gleaming brightly back at her. She was already aware of something terrible. She did not want her love Legolas to die at Helms Deep. She gleamed at him, her eyes hard.  
  
"You will come with me, or die Legolas. It is simple, the way of possible destruction or the way of Life with me. You have your choice, I will give you some time to chose. In the morning, I will leave, with, or without your company beside me." She said sternly and took her leave from the stables.  
  
He looked to the ground for some time, debating coming across his duty as prince, and his love for Arownen. He sighed and sat down beside his horse, which nudged his shoulder. He sat in silence for a long while still.  
  
Arownen was not happy with his proposal, though she knew he must do what is commanded of a prince. She well understood, but could not be happy with any decision he made. Should she go with him and meet her end? They would at least be together. But her father needed her more. Should she choose life over love? She thought out every detail and the sun started going down.  
  
  
  
  
  
Soo um.. This is kind of interesting isn't it? Lets see. if ya wanna say anything. good bad whatever.. say whatever. I'm bored though I love this story. I wounder how it will END..hmmmm.. 


	4. Choices of the Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own lord of the rings, simple plain, and... well simple, tell me what you think of this chapter. Don't worry... I'll make another one soon! After I finish a chapter... there's usually one half way done coming up after it!  
  
***************************************************************** *  
  
Legolas thought silently to himself, this was a hard dissension. Then he heard someone speak to him.  
  
"My lord?" It was an elf maiden. He did not look up to see who it is. He saw only her feet on the floor, almost hidden beneath a light red dress. She had on white shoes hugging her feet. He still did not look up.  
  
"Are you ok my prince?" she asked. Her voice was fair, he still had no idea who this maiden was. He chose not to talk or look at her.  
  
She bent down next to him and grasped his hands. She looked at him then bent down and kissed his forehead. He jumped back suddenly looking up now to her face. Inaya, an elf he had courted because of his father, was so emotional that she annoyed him.  
  
She was an elf, she was fair as any elf would be. She looked the same as most elven maidens by far. Her hair was blonde and her eyes were blue, nothing was different about her that was different from the rest. He sighed and walked away from the stables. She looked after him and followed.  
  
"Legolas, I am the maiden, that at one time, you loved. You and I were to be married, and to live a life together in fair Mirkwood." She said.  
  
"This is dead now Inaya, you and I are no longer one." He looked back towards her and saw her tears.  
  
"This one you will betray as well then. You are a prince Legolas, not only are you that, but you are fair, there is something about you that is different from the rest. She is different to our lands, though most likely the same in her own. You will tier of her and find a new comer to be joyous of." She scolded him. She turned away from him, tears still in her eyes. He looked at her, he did not need to hear this again.  
  
"Please do not talk of things that happened so long ago. And, do not attach them to things that are present! You know nothing of this, or of maiden Arownen. But do not cry, though you and I are not lovers, we could be friends."  
  
"Never! You hurt me too much, Prince Legolas. Forgive my words but you have no honor. You told me you loved me." She said to him.  
  
He became impatient, she was not listening to him. That made him anger, and she knew as well as he did that they were only together because of his father's wishes. He decided to remind her of that.  
  
" How dare you speak of me as your prince and though not being honorable! You never loved me at any extent! And though my father bid my to, I never loved you!" He all but yelled. He did tell her he loved her once or twice but only to the extent again to make his father happy.  
  
"Yes I have come to understand. Your words mean NOTHING!" she yelled and ran slowly out the door.  
  
"'Twas my father that made us be together, do you not remember that I had no choice!" he yelled after her.  
  
He ran after her, he did not want her to cry. He did not see why he could not just send her away from the kingdom, alas that would be unprince-like. He saw her crying on the bench that him and Arownen were kissing at just the other night.  
  
"Do not cry, I did not mean to upset you, I love Arownen you must understand." He said softly.  
  
"Why? What do you think is in her that makes her so fair that is not in me? What does she contain that I do not?" She sobbed.  
  
He sighed and sat down. He hugged her and she suddenly felt better. She could feel him close to her again and she decided to make with him what she could.  
  
She looked up at his face and he looked into hers. She kissed him on the lips and tried to move her body closer to his. He gasped and pushed her back but she held his hair. He tried to stop his lips from touching hers but he had always been taught to not offend a lady so he has, at present, unable to do anything about her.  
  
Then a presence walked into the glade. Inaya looked up and Legolas pulled away from her and wiped his face. He almost fell trying to get away but his natural grace led him to his feet.  
  
"Prince Legolas." Tearith shuddered. He looked to Legolas then to Inaya. He took a deep long gaze at her. He did not look too happy but he continued.  
  
"Fair lady Arownen wishes you to join her for conversation. She is awaiting you as we speak and waste time." He addressed this to Legolas, but he gravely stared at Inaya. His expression of her wretchedness was all too obvious.  
  
Legolas walked away with Tearith, leaving the maiden there on the bench staring after him in awe. Tearith looked down at the road in anger and Legolas could see it. He decided to consult his friend about what was in his thoughts.  
  
"Tearith, my friend, what is on your mind. I did not mean to kiss Inaya, I was forced by her." He said softly.  
  
"Legolas, you are a Prince. My prince, if I may add. And I serve you humbly and I see no wrongs or faults in you. But how could you be so blind to lady Inaya, or unless you speak untrue." Tearith said looking at Legolas.  
  
"You call me dishonest? Tearith I bid you to mind your tongue. I told you I did not mean anything ill like that to happen!" Legolas said.  
  
"But what of lady Arownen? Are you to tell her? Will you truly leave such a fair beauty such as Arownen to kiss someone as, let me say, exhausted as Inaya. Arownen loves you, she knows you must depart to Helms Deep tomorrow. You know you have no choice to stay here. Alas, for you are a prince and of royal command you are to go where the king bids you. Unless you forfeit your life for Arownen, though her people will thus not except you and neither will your or her father."  
  
Legolas knew Tearith spoke true. He would be killed if he does not go where the king bids. Unless he hides out from his people, though that way he could not marry Arownen. He had an even worse matter now to decide. He must go to Helms deep, though he must also let Arownen know about kissing Inaya, even against his will.  
  
They arrived at the palace and Tearith gave the prince one last look of disappointment and departed. The prince stared at the floor as he walked to Arownen's room. There, however, the king stopped him.  
  
"Legolas what are you doing?" the king said softly. "You can not go with Arownen, I am sorry to say such things that break your heart. I cannot allow you, however, to bring shame into this family. You know as well as I, that we have no heir to take your place if you leave. And I shan't want to kill my own son."  
  
Legolas only nodded still looking at the ground to a reply. He held up his hand to knock on Arownen's door but the king took his hand before he could do so and put it to his side.  
  
"Are you going to tell her?" he asked.  
  
"Ask her what?" He said softly raising his head.  
  
"About Inaya, I know you had no choice and you must tell her." The king said.  
  
"Why must everyone know!" he said as he pounded his hand in the door. The king went away and into his study, then he shut his door.  
  
"Come in." That was all that was said from the other end of Arownen's bedroom door.  
  
Legolas took a deep sigh and followed her voice into the room. She had heard what him and his king were talking of. He knew the ears of elves, she would question him he was sure. He went into the doorway and saw her in a dress of bright blue. She walked to the door from her chair at the table and hugged him. Her dress made her eyes of gold luminous. He did not know how he would tell her everything he came here to tell her. Though he knew, she had already known it.  
  
"What is wrong Legolas." She asked seeming coy.  
  
"Arownen, I have several things to tell you, though I don't know how to." Her eyes were beautiful to him and he did not take his own off them. He held her hands tight and her warmth made him brave.  
  
"Start by what you think is easiest, then end with what you think is worst." She said smiling.  
  
He took a deep breath. "I have first kissed a maiden I used to court. Her name is Inaya, though it meant nothing." He said hastily.  
  
"I know." She said softly leaning into his ear. "I trust you my love." And she leaned away from him letting go his hands and went over to her bed to sit.  
  
"But come, tell me of your other news." She said, she did not seem as happy as one might have thought.  
  
"Of my choice you mean." He said coldly. She nodded her head and her eyes urged him to go on. After he did not speak for a long while she noticed what his answer would be.  
  
"You will go to Helms Deep then." She said with grief.  
  
"Yes." His words were not to be heard, he almost faltered to the floor but he kept himself strong and looked to her now.  
  
"Arownen, you must understand I do love you. I am a prince, If you love me, then you yourself, being a princess, will understand the difficulties of royalty and let me leave in peace then find you again back in my country were you should await me." He looked fair but his words made him seem bitter.  
  
Tears filled her eyes though she bent her head as to hide it. He was upset at what he had just done. "What is the matter with me?" he thought solemnly to himself. He sat next to her and took her hand.  
  
"I, I." He faltered. She put her fingers up to his lips.  
  
"Shh." She whispered. "Be still with your words and thoughts my dear Legolas. For they will hurt me more than any orc or dark lord could. I know you love me. I love you too dearest Legolas." She almost seemed to faint at the last of her words. She fell upon the bed and did not move. Her tears spread down her cheeks and onto the silver sheets.  
  
His eyes now filled with tears. He took her hands and led them around to his neck and she hugged him tightly. It seemed the first time in ages they had been close together like this.  
  
"All the ages in this world, nothing, nothing will keep me away from you. You will leave tomorrow for your lands and elves will be sent with you. Later you shall return when the dark lord has been killed and we shall be wed. I will spend my forthcoming ages with you and you alone my love, my star, my Arownen.  
  
They held each other, then she rose and picked up a ring from her silver make up table he did not notice before. It was silver but had diamonds of leaves around the silver band. It glowed in the moonlight, as if it were a star. She took her charm of the silver fairy around her neck and took it off the silver chain. She put the ring around the chain and put it to Legolas's neck. The necklace's silver was warm from her body and the ring from the table gave him courage and strength.  
  
"Whenever you need light, call out Melda eel quende. That star will guide you, as the beloved star elf. Look to her when all is not well and you fear most shadow around you."  
  
He kissed her palm, then her lips. "You are my Melda eel quende." He whispered. "My beloved star elf. Isilme quende, moonlight elf, Melda Arownen." He said sadly and stared into her eyes softly.  
  
He looked up at the sky through the windows of her room. He held up the ring from his silver chain and a star shown out of the sky close to the moon.  
  
"That star has no name, at least not in our tongue." He said softly.  
  
"Nor in our own." She said as she looked out into the night.  
  
"Alas, I was wrong. It has a name indeed!" Legolas cried softly. He hugged her tight and a long while before he spoke again.  
  
"The star is called Arownen, most beautiful and fair of all the stars. Melda eel Arownen." He whispered.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
I'd like to say this was an interesting chapter to write, if they stay together or not. I don't even know yet. I'm writing it like a movie playing in my head. I don't know what they're then going to do!!! You'll just have to read and find out... though reviews make things go a little faster! So review! Tell me what you think so far... and ask questions or comments or whatever e- mail or review!  
  
  
  
Melda- Beloved Eel- Star Isilme- Moonlight Quende-Elf (If him repeating the words in the natural tongue didn't et through to you) 


	5. Fire in the Night

Disclaimer: Must I say again, I take no part of owning lord of the rings though I take writing about it very seriously. I just warn you, I do not know the ending.. so um... your guess is as good as mine! Hehehe!  
  
  
  
  
  
Legolas parted from Arownen to sleep in his chambers. His bed as just as comfortable as Arownen's though he didn't know if she was pleased to have him leave her bedside. He awoke the next morning and dressed in his green tunic an got ready to leave. His heart was heavy, heavier than it had even been.  
  
He when into his fathers study and saw Haldir and a group of men around his father's desk. His father was seated in great thought. He entered the room silently and stood next to Haldir. Haldir noticed him and backed away, Legolas was a few inches taller.  
  
The king turned to look at Legolas and his face changed from serious to weary and grief. Legolas questioned him with his eyes and the king only looked down again at the parchment he was holding  
  
"Legolas, this is for you." The king trailed off.  
  
Legolas took the parchment and saw beautiful markings of it of letters. They were graceful and the person or elf that wrote them was gifted with quill and ink. It read:  
  
  
  
  
  
Dear Legolas,  
  
You will not find my in my chambers nor in the glade or stables. I have gone to my home and I was sure that saying good-bye would hurt both of us. I love you so much, look to the stars when you miss me and I will look as well. I'm sure I will see your face sparkling up in the evening sky as I saw it when I first met you and when e spent our time together in Mirkwood. I am saddened to leave your wonderful country, and mostly to leave you. I wish you no ill bearings, for when you go to Helms deep, rather wish you to return to your home. Please come home Legolas, and then maybe I too will come home.  
  
Love,  
  
Arownen  
  
Legolas now did not care about anything else but Arownen's words. They were flowing through his head like her words on the first night they met, soft like a river. He could smell her hair feel her skin but then he put his hand to his heart. The ring Arownen had given him, it gave him strength and he knew they would meet again, someday.  
  
"When did she depart." He said. Then he turned o his father that shook his head and the others looked away, pretending not to know.  
  
"Sometime this morning or maybe it was last night, late though. None of the elves that keep watch saw or heard her leave." The king said. "All I know is she took the untamed horse. You know, the one with the white body and brown and blonde main." He said.  
  
Legolas nodded and left the room running to the stables. He saw his horse rearing up and turning in circles in its sable. Legolas opened the door and got on it.  
  
"Norrow! Run on!" he said to his horse. The horse took of at lightning speed running through the trees soundlessly. The white steed ran through the forest in hopes o finding Arownen. Legolas urged him on until later that day towards the evening the horse began to tire and they ere at the borders of the forest.  
  
Legolas ran up the tree were he had first seen Arownen. He looked out, his slender hand shading his eyes to strive to see the maiden in the night. He saw nothing, his eyes could not see over the plains to were she was. He went down the tree and slowly to his horse.  
  
He sat down and his horse lay beside him. They sat there, in the night, not seeing or hearing anything. He thought of his father and what he was going to do to him when he found out her had not gone with Haldir. He got to his feet an to his horses bad.  
  
"Now my friend, we must find Haldir, I must go with him. Norrow!" and the steed ran. They set out towards the western edge of the forest, not running as fast as they did to catch Arownen, but at a quick pace. Unless the Elves had great horses like Legolas's, they were not out of Mirkwood.  
  
They later came to Haldir and his group of some fifty elves from Mirkwood. Their hair all gold and eyes all blue, they did not even seem to be sleeping though laying quietly o the grassy ground. Legolas quickly found Haldir in the company and talked with him and to say why he missed them leaving.  
  
"Haldir, I'm sorry for not leaving with you this morning. I come to you now, even when I have lost something so beautiful and pure." Legolas bent his head towards the ground and bowed. Haldir bowed back.  
  
"Legolas." Haldir started. "You do not need to come with me, go find her. I will tell your father you came just the same."  
  
Legolas looked at him, his eyes were speaking true. He did wish not to fight, and he begged to find Arownen, but he had to go to Helms deep, whether his father knew that he did or not.  
  
"Well Haldir, though you are most kind, I wish to accompany you. This is what I must do. I will find Arownen as soon as the battle is over." He said.  
  
Haldir nodded and looked through the forest. Something white and glimmering was in to mists. It started coming towards them. Sounded a little like the sound of hoof beats. Legolas looked at Haldir and they both ran for a tree. Up the tree, they climbed until they could see at least 50 feet of the hidden ground beneath them shrouded under trees of black.  
  
They saw a horse of white and a maiden with hair of a strange color. It looked like gold but could have been red when the moonlight hit it. They decided to capture her before she came to their camp.  
  
They jumped softly down and notched arrows. It was a lady elf, with strawberry gold hair. Legolas starred at her and so did Haldir. They were both confused and amazed at her hair that they did not notice her eyes. They were deep green like, simmering emeralds. She was wearing a deep red tunic, a strange color but it suited her hair. She had on high gray boots and in a braid of her hair, there was placed a single feather, of an eagle's perhaps. She did not look evil but they took no chances. Haldir answered first.  
  
"Stop! Who are you?" he commanded. Her eyes looked deep before she spoke soft slender words with her full pink lips.  
  
"Taramien, daughter of no one I come of my own free will to places were I venture to. I am controlled by no lord, dark or not." She growled at him. Her look was deadly, if it had not been for that she was beautiful when she spoke.  
  
"I am Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood, and my company..." he said turning now to Haldir, "Is Haldir, captain of Lothlorien. You will speak friend and ally or you will perish!" He commanded.  
  
"For captain or king, I will speak no humble words." She said and she spat at their feet.  
  
They looked at each other in surprise, not halting their arrows for a second. Then, with speed she could not stop, they were upon her horse and they bound her hands feet and legs.  
  
Legolas ripped part of his white shirt under his green tunic. He covered her mouth and bound it behind her head so she could not speak. She glared at him with a passion, as if wanting to cut off his head with a sharp long blade she had in a sheathe on hip. She also carried a quiver full of arrows.  
  
He smiled at her and grazed her cheek with his slender hand. For a moment, she closed her eyes as he slipped his hand down her face and neck ,but when he took his hand away, her eyes opened and all frustration and hatred returned to them.  
  
He sighed and spoke with Haldir who was examining her from the horse. They had taken her down and the horse stood silent and asleep. He looked down to Legolas who had her pinned on the floor.  
  
"She is a lovely maiden. If she had not this attitude of hate towards all that pass her." Legolas said. He came to his feet and Haldir jumped from the horse.  
  
"Indeed Legolas, and her hair amuses me, nothing have I seen as this color of red and gold, like the sun in a sunset, or perhaps a sunrise. I have not decided yet." He said as he took some of her straight strawberry hair into his creamy soft fingers. She pulled away instantly.  
  
The elves at this time were arising at the noise with wonder of what had happened. When they saw the maiden, they decided to look at her in the morning. All was quiet once they feel back asleep.  
  
"What shall we do now Legolas?" Haldir asked.  
  
"Nothing, just sit and wait for the sun." Legolas responded.  
  
"And what of the maiden."  
  
"Well, my friend Haldir, I guess we keep her prisoner."  
  
Legolas picked her up to her bound feet and carried her in his arms to an area of grass with a small tree in the middle.  
  
"You shall sleep here with Haldir and I." He said as he laid her down and tied her to a tree with some thin silver rope.  
  
"Good night." Legolas said at last, then he laid down and fell asleep with the voice are Arownen running through his head. He missed her so and he dreamed of seeing her all through the night.  
  
This is so crazy. I did not know at all what my hands were going to type with this chapter.. though I hope you like it.. Even though Legolas and Arownen don't stay together. well.. maybe they don't. you'll just have to see! REVIEW!! PLZ!! ITS LIKE NO ONE LIKES MY STORIES!"Tear" 


	6. Tales of night

Disclaimer: I would like to claim that I own LOTR, but. I do not so yeah... I do own several characters now... So um... you guess which ones I do and do not own.  
  
Taramien pronounced - Tare-uh-meen ******************************************************************  
  
Legolas woke early in the morning to rustling of Taramien awoke Legolas. He looked to her and saw she was trying to bite threw the ropes.  
  
"Come now maiden, you are not a rodent, a lady as... well... different but never the less fair as yourself should not lead after something that eats string. And besides there is no way your elven teeth could bite threw the sturdy ropes of Mirkwood." He said and he picked her up to her feet. He unbound her legs and feet but her hands remained tied.  
  
"Will you not join us merrily, or shall this be a difficult journey." He said as he motioned to take off the torn cloth tied to her mouth. He untied it and she spat it out of her mouth.  
  
"If you will untie me, fair prince." She said in a voice of innocence. "I shall cut your throat!" She said. He looked at her in grief.  
  
"This is not good news, you will remain bound. I will watch you and you will ride with me on my horse since non other will want your burden." He said.  
  
He took the rope that bound her to the tree and untied it. He pulled it and he saw the binding attach to her wrists that were starting to turn her elfish pale skin light red.  
  
He got to his horse and watched all the leaves eating and waking up. He looked over the camp and saw Haldir talking to Tearith and Derthi, they soon came over.  
  
"Looks like you have something now to maintain prince." They said looking towards Taramien.  
  
"This is Taramien." He said the to other pulling her forward on her rope. She looked at him and the others meanly, as if she would strike them like a snake.  
  
"Call me Lindell." She said softly. "I do not like my name the mortals chose for me. Though that is how I wish to be known among Royals." She looked at Legolas as she said this.  
  
"I do believe we are not so much enemies as I thought." Legolas said at her suprizing change in voice.  
  
She looked at him as if he were mad. She turned and face out towards the glade were the elves were placed. All the things have been brought together and they ere all packed for the march.  
  
"We stop at Lothlorien!" Legolas said loudly to the company.  
  
They started to march, Lindell followed at his horses back and after a mile or so she began to trip and stumble. Legolas looked back and could not bear hurt a lady so.  
  
"Come ride with me on my horse." He said to her. She turned away and growled. He shook his head at her pity and continued. She seemed to have no trouble for the next fifteen miles but then she fell and Legolas stopped his horse immediately. He ran to her side and picked her from the ground. He placed her on his horse with him. She was in his arms and they rode unlit the sun came to dusk again.  
  
They tried to reason with her again but she just spat at them. Legolas though it was because of her hair, fiery, like her personality. He decided when she was ready she would come to him.  
  
Five days they journeyed and she still not give in though she took food and water easily. She had too much pride for Legolas's liking and she was beginning to both intrigue and annoy him.  
  
Another two days and she began to soften. It was hardly noticeable, but she did not try to bite her binds.  
  
They came to Lothlorien were they were greeted humbly by all the elves. Legolas and Haldir were brought to Galadriel. She spoke humble words to Haldir before dismissing him and talking to Legolas.  
  
"Where is Arownen?" She asked.  
  
"She has gone." He said grimly.  
  
"Yes you have brought instead an elf maiden that is a ranger. Yet you know nothing of her, you think she is fair and beautiful. Though the songs of Arownen are in your heart."  
  
" I love Arownen, I feel nothing but, aggravation towards Lindell."  
  
"She is not far, I can feel her presence. She is troubled by you. She wants to be with you. She wished you and her could be together always, even after you fight at Helms Deep. Though even I do not know what will happen to you there." Galadriel's eyes narrowed and she looked upon his face.  
  
"You do know what is to become of me, you know all. You have one of three elven rings of power."  
  
"But there are not three, there are but four. He holds one around your neck on a silver chain. Was Arownen's father's, and yes, I know what is to happen to you." Her eyes became grave as Legolas looked on the chain of silver to the ring.  
  
He glanced up at her noticing her words, he looked to her and stepped forward. The kingdom of Lothlorien was silver, reflecting moonlight and star light. All was bright and steps were spiraling all the trees. Around him sat three elves, they watched him intently. The walls were of silver roots and steps of silver stone and wood. He never beheld such a place as Lothlorien.  
  
"You said you could feel her." Legolas said coming back to his mind from his thoughts. "Who can you feel? Arownen or Lindell?"  
  
She looked at him in a manner of wonder, though she was blessed with having a look of both wisdom and beauty. Gold waterfall down her back with great blue eyes of sea or of ocean, she stood tall and her voice was deep. She wore a sparkling silver dress dragging along the floor and no shoes, for no maiden in Lothlorien wore shoes when the ground was so soft and full of earth.  
  
"You know all Galadriel, though why do you speak in riddles."  
  
"No my dear Legolas, I do not know all. Even so, yes, I do know many things, I do not speak in riddles though I do not tell all of everything I know, for that would take a very long time. I along with Elrond have this gift, we do not use it unless we think it wise. It could be very dangerous and can sometimes deceive us, though we keep a lot from others we speak frequently in our thoughts together." He spoke softly and slowly. She could see him struggling with what she was telling him.  
  
"Now, get some rest, you have a hard journey ahead of you. And do not trouble yourself with burdens of Arownen and of Lindell, she will not be so angered towards you tomorrow. She needs food and rest, also new garments. She will be ready to leave tomorrow night. You elves enjoy your stay."  
  
Legolas bowed and they departed from each other. He went down to the ground of soft grass where all his men lay quiet. He saw no trace of Lindell, though she could not have gone far he decided to rest his mind.  
  
He walked over to the grass hollow and saw a small stream flowing along side him. He looked in the water of black, reflecting the stars.  
  
The water changed and showed the face of Arownen, she smiled at him and blew a kiss. Her eyes were filled with tears and then the picture faded instantly. His eyes teared though he knew the waters of Galadriel played tricks on tired eyes. He shook his head and laid down, sleep took him.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
Ohhhhhhh ahhhh!! What is going to happen with Legolas and Lindell? What about Arownen? Galadriel is a cool character but she is like the one who always puts a cliffhanger on everything. This chapter... nothing really happened... but yeah... it's the middle were nothing happens since the beginning were I just shot into the story... 


	7. Arrows in the dark

Disclaimer: I do not own lord of the rings, Plain Pure Simple.  
  
This is where it gets interesting. *********************************************************************  
  
Legolas woke from his slumber to find Lindell awaiting him. She starred in his eyes and he sat up. He didn't know quite what her eyes were saying to him.  
  
"Everything...Alright Lindell?" he asked slowly. She nodded and showed him that none of her was unbound save for her hands. He got up, was soon greeted by company, and was served many food and drink from the elven maidens of Lothlorien. He was pleased that Lindell had a smile on her face whilst she ate.  
  
They were now to take their leave. Haldir followed behind slowly watching the many elf women and children wave them save journeys. He almost had tears in his eyes. Legolas looked back as well.  
  
"Beautiful." He whispered to Lindell. She was now sitting on his horse with him in his arms. Her hair smelled of trees and plants, nothing like Arownen's.  
  
They went on for a while and saw many trees and plains. It was near sundown when they heard great cries coming from a forest far off to the south. They heard the screams of orcs, though not cries of pain, more of laughter. They deiced to investigate.  
  
Along the plain they ran, night had fallen. They came upon orcs, surrounding a fire wailing with laughter. They were eating what looked like rabbits, but they could not tell for the bodies were savagely ripped apart.  
  
Legolas sprang on them shooting arrows in each direction, the others followed him with bows at the ready. The orcs did not know what was on them but they got themselves together and took down a couple elves with their swords. Legolas hid the horse with Lindell on it in the trees still bound.  
  
"Stay here." He said to her before running towards the orc camp. There were many cries and Legolas saw close to 100 orcs running around or lying dead on the floor.  
  
Haldir and men were shooting them down. One orc came behind Haldir and Legolas took up his bow and shot it straight in the head. Haldir nodded thank you and they kept on shooting.  
  
Then Haldir shot what seemed to be the last of the orcs, whilst the other were making sure that the ones on the ground were dead.  
  
"Heading for Lothlorien I think." Legolas said to Haldir. Suddenly an arrow came from nowhere and hit something to the back of Legolas. The orc lying dead to the ground behind him was hit by an arrow of an elf. He looked towards the woods and saw Lindell with her bow in her hands. He walked towards her.  
  
"Thank you." He bowed.  
  
"Yeah, well I had my chance to see you die, and if it were up to me... I would be the one to do it. I would not let an orc have that kind of pleasure." She laughed. He thought for a moment and then an uneasy smiled formed on his lips.  
  
They went back to the horse and he helped her on. They rode once more into the forest and came upon another camp of orcs journeying towards the west. Legolas was beginning to tire of fighting, they hid in the trees so the orcs could not find them.  
  
Legolas slid down to make sure they were gone after about two hours up in a tree and an arrow came and hit him in the shoulder. Her fell to the ground in pain and Haldir dropped from a tree to check him.  
  
Legolas did not know where it was from, but the first thing he saw was Lindell holding a bow. Haldir looked at her. She gasped and dropped it. She ran into the woods and out of their traces.  
  
"Legolas!" Haldir called once he came back. Legolas was lying on the ground and several elves were now around him. Tearith was putting herbs on his cut and bandaging it up.  
  
"Haldir." Legolas sighed. "She did not shoot me, I do not think." He said. Haldir picked up the arrow and presented it to Legolas.  
  
"An elven arrow. She was the only one who beheld a bow my prince." He said softly.  
  
"We will find her later, orcs are patrolling it seems. Let us stay in the trees tonight." He said as he stood up. His legs were weak but Haldir and Tearith held him up.  
  
"So much for becoming allies." Legolas sighed as they brought him to a high thick branch in a tall tree. He laid there and slept for the rest of the night.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
The next morning he awoke to Arownen's face. He was in his bed back in Mirkwood. All was well.  
  
"Hello my love." She said softly smiling. "I have found you."  
  
"Arownen!" he said sitting up in his bed and hugging her tightly. "I am overjoyed to see you, I have missed your presence." He said. His heart seemed to have stopped beating. He saw her pretty face once more. He kissed her lips softly and then her forehead.  
  
Her gold eyes were all he was looking at. They came out of the silver light in her pale face. They remained soft, he felt as if he were floating, or as if he was on a cloud and Arownen's face was the stars that shinned above him.  
  
He kissed her again and she smiled brightly.  
  
"I have missed you as I have said my love. You are here with me now." He said to her softly.  
  
"Legolas, I must tell you something." She said.  
  
"Yes what is it Melda elen." He sighed.  
  
"I love you, but you are to far away from me to return my love." He looked confused at her words. He did not understand. He was holding her in his arms.  
  
Then her face of stars floated far away from him and he felt alone. His breath seemed to pause. He could not think, she was so far from him, yet so close. He felt her, but she was not there. He became blind. All went black, though he still could feel her warmth and body above his.  
  
He now saw the sun shining brightly through the tree. Haldir came shortly after. He looked around him and saw dark wooden trees and a pale pine ground under him form his perch on a high tree.  
  
"Dreaming?" Legolas said softly. Haldir was bathing his cut were the arrow pierced his left shoulder and paused to look at him.  
  
"What Prince Legolas?" he said softly.  
  
"Was I dreaming I wonder."  
  
"Dreaming? I do not know, I do not share your thoughts." He said softly.  
  
"Never mind friend Haldir. Thank you for healing me. I feel much better." He said as he sat up.  
  
His head swam with dizziness, he almost fell back into his resting please. Haldir held him up and he slowly got to his feet.  
  
"Are you ok to climb down Legolas?"  
  
"Go on Haldir, get your men ready and I will be down shortly after my thoughts has ceased spinning in my mind."  
  
Haldir nodded and shot down the tree. Legolas could hear him commanding his troops to ready themselves. He looked down and saw the elves in their gray tunics ready to leave. He climbed slowly down the tree. Tearith and Derthi were waiting for him at the bottom.  
  
They held something, on the ground there it bent. He could not see because his thoughts were unclear to him still. He got from the tree and saw it was a maiden. Lindell, was the thought that came to his head.  
  
"This maiden is charged with dishonesty and an untold alliance with the orcs. Enemies are we to her, and she to us. She must be killed." Tearith said.  
  
He gave Legolas a look of concern and held up his hand. A circle of elves surrounded them and notched arrows to their bows.  
  
"Should I give the orders Legolas?" He said.  
  
Legolas looked at her. He stood now tall, his mind was clear, he knew of no decision at present. He looked at the surrounding elves and shook his head.  
  
"No do not shoot her. I will take care of her myself once we get to Helms Deep." He said. "You can drag her by a silver rope if she does not obey your command Tearith.  
  
Legolas mounted his horse and took one last look of grief at Lindell. He was angered by her, though she looked at him with tears in her eyes. He shook his head in pity and turned his horse to the direction they persisted in.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Poor Legolas, poor Lindell... hmm. this is interesting. I wonder what happens next. REVIEW! PLEASE! Sorry for the chapter being so... fast... I guess... well tell me what you think. 


	8. The Arrival of Stone

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters... though I wish I did. Lets Recap... Lindell "shot" Legolas with an arrow... but she seemed to like him so much. WHAT HAPPENED? ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They journeyed on, not stopping for food or water in nearly hours until the sunset again. By the time, Legolas did call a halt it was deep into the night. All, save Lindell, looked weary.  
  
Lindell still had a look of Anger and tears in her eyes. She seemed scared, but would never show it. Her hands had been bound around her waist so she could not lift them.  
  
When they sat down Legolas did not look at her, though she was constantly looking at him. He was angered by her, she had befriended him and she threw away that friendship.  
  
He walked by Lindell again, and she jumped to him trying to trip him with her legs. The rest of the solders got up and whipped her back down.  
  
"Legolas! Please!" she cried. He only turned away and into the night, they continued.  
  
Morning rose without a sound, save the wind through the trees. They were only a day or two from Edoras, capital of Rohan city of the horse lords. They passed a forest in the day and decided to stop and rest. A river was found deep within the forest.  
  
When the soldiers descended into the forest noises came rolling out. Legolas looked up and into the dark malice of trees. He saw something creeping, something, moving.  
  
"Fangorn forest." He said softly to himself. "Haldir, we will stay outside the forest."  
  
Haldir nodded and called his men back. They rested only an hours wroth before returning to the road. The sun was nearly setting and the saw the vast plains of Rohan. Nothing could be seen or heard. The day came into clouds and rain started pouring onto their silver cloaks and armor underneath.  
  
Lindell tried to talk with Legolas repeatedly but he refused her. She looked weary from rage and sorrow.  
  
Another day passed and they stood only two or three leagues from Edoras. They could almost see it beneath the falling rain. Legolas's hair was wet and the water dripping down his mournful face looked like silver tears.  
  
The walked on, did not stop. After a long journey, they had reached the city of Rohan. They were greeted with friendly cheers. The small buildings of houses around the bottom slope of a small mountain were what homed the people of Rohan. And the castle of the king was at the up most edge. Humungous with rock walls it rose out of the ground. Flags of green with horses painted on them were hung everywhere flapping in to wind.  
  
A man with brown ragged hair down to his shoulders and eyes of sky blue greeted Legolas as he jumped off the horse. His name was Aragorn, son of Arathorn and raised by Elrond. He was known to many an elf and man alike. He was handsome, and was known to be loved by one, Arwen Evenstar, daughter of Elrond.  
  
Legolas was leading his horse into the stables when Aragorn came to him ride after he had put his horse away.  
  
"Legolas." He said as he shook the elf's hand.  
  
"It is good to see a friend face Aragorn."  
  
"Yes, good to see you too. But what have you here?" cried Aragorn looking now at Lindell. "This elf maiden looks full of suffering, what did she do to deserve this?"  
  
Legolas looked to the floor then took off his golden armor and cloak of gray to show Aragorn the deep gash in his shoulder.  
  
"Legolas, she did this?" Aragorn looked surprised. Legolas nodded and covered himself back up. He looked around then something came fumbling in.  
  
It was Gimli the stout dwarf. Elves and dwarfs were not best allies as Elves and men were. Gimli was of good nature, though very stubborn. He had eyes of brown and long hair and beard of long red. His smiled changed to a deep frown when he saw the company of elves.  
  
"Gimli, these are the elves in which will save Rohan." Aragorn said. Gimli huffed and waited for Legolas to say something, as he seemed the leader. There was a long paused.  
  
"Fellow Gimli, I am Legolas, Son for King Thranduil and Prince of Mirkwood." He held his hand out to shake Gimli's.  
  
"Well thank you for coming!" Gimli said now with a big smile as he shook Legolas's hand.  
  
The elves smiled at the dwarf and Aragorn spoke with Legolas to tell him of the recent Happenings. Hours went by before any of them step foot in the castle. And after tell Legolas of Gandalf the White, of Boromir Son of Denethor passing, and the ring bearer departing with his friend, and also the other two hobbits getting stolen by a company of orcs, Legolas took himself into deep though and sat on a bench in the stable.  
  
"Gandalf, the white?" he said at last.  
  
"Yes Legolas, Gandalf fell in Moria, though we found him in Fangorn. He was cloaked in white and his silver hair has bleached. Was an interesting sight to see, Gandalf, him being cleaned and having his beard trimmed." He laughed.  
  
Legolas smiled quietly and walked out of the stables with Aragorn. The group of elves had long before gone to the great hall in the castle, along with Gimli the dwarf.  
  
Legolas and Aragorn talked of more things and the sun was started to descend. They talked of Arwen and Arownen, and of this new fair lady, which had been brought to a bedroom of her own.  
  
The sun was down and they went inside the castle to the giant chair in the front. T here saw a tall man with shoulder length blond hair and blue eyes. He looked older, but not almost dieing. Beside him his Nephew Éomer stood. And to the kings right had, the white lady Éwoyn, sat in a small chair. Her hair of long gold and eyes of blue, so fair she could have been an elf maiden as well. And Éomer, hair of long gold as well, though on this his shoulders, him and his sister, Éwoyn, resembled each other extensively.  
  
Lady Éwoyn and Éomer went over to Legolas and greeted him humbly before they presented him to their uncle.  
  
"Ah, Legolas, thank you for coming on such short terms. I have awaited your arrival. But this lady, Lindell, she does not seem very happy. If you pardon my saying, you should take better care of such a fair." He said slowly. "Now go, dinner will be served, you must ready yourselves."  
  
Legolas and Aragorn bowed lowed and turned to the stair on their left. They went up them and into a shallow hallway lit by torches. Legolas was shown to his room. Te walls were rock and there was hardly any sunlight. He was depressed by he knew they would not stay here too much longer. Aragorn parted and Legolas drew out a silver tunic from his things he had taken with him from Mirkwood.  
  
Later that evening a knock came on his door. It was Aragorn, he told him diner was served and they were awaiting him.  
  
Legolas walked down the stairs with Aragorn and before they reached, the tables of the great hall Legolas beheld a beautiful maiden with hair of golden red. She was wearing a dress of silver and her hair was left falling down her back. The dress was low cut, and she looked fragile in it, like a doll of glass. It was Lindell, no one had eyes of fair green emeralds a she did.  
  
Legolas turned away from her quickly, a sight of Arownen was in his mind. He turned to Aragorn, who was looking at lady Éwoyn beside her. She was also in a dress, light blue, which showed out her eyes, and how bright they were against every other dull thing in the rock hall, save for Lindell.  
  
Aragorn walked to Éwoyn, they latched arms and walked to the table. He pulled out a chair for her and they sat. Legolas was left looked into Lindell's eyes. He sighed and walked towards the table. He passed her and she looked at him. He sat down and sat ran to sit next to him.  
  
"Legolas, now will you talk to me." She pleaded.  
  
"How did she do it?" he asked lightly.  
  
"How did whom to what?"  
  
"How did lady Éwoyn get you into that dress?" he smiled. She smiled back.  
  
"Well, I did fight her. She said maybe you would speak to me if I was more dressed." She laughed. He did as well.  
  
The king had some words of joy and greeting and thanks before they began to eat. Everyone was overjoyed, eating such a fine feast was wonderful for the elves. Though hey only took was green food that was on the table, and wine. The wine was sweet but Legolas thought it not as sweet as his own wine.  
  
Then he looked at the head of the table, a man with white robes, white hair and beard, was sitting next to Éomer and beside Theoden (king).  
  
Legolas and Lindell had their laughs and talked much. They stayed as far away from the Arrow incident as noticeably possible. When dinner was over the king announced his retirement.  
  
Legolas took the hand of Lindell and led her to his bedroom. He sat on his bed and looked deep into her eyes.  
  
"Lindell, you are most fair." He said.  
  
"Thank you, you yourself are very handsome.  
  
"I wish so much for us to be friends." He sighed. She looked deep into him and he could feel her outlining every inch of his body. She put her hands up to his face and ran then down to his chest.  
  
"Legolas, bed me." She said simply.  
  
He jumped up in surprise. He did not know what to do. She sat there, on his bed, Looking at him intently with love and compassion.  
  
"I, well Lindell, you are fair but, we mustn't. I belong to another." He said.  
  
"Yes, she is gone now though." She smiled.  
  
"Gone?" he said, his eyes becoming wide.  
  
She climbed up to him and hugged him tight. She turned him around so he was back to back with the bed. She pushed him down and he laid on the bed. She sat on him so he would not move. Jealousy was in her eyes and her hands felt like they were burning.  
  
"You are now mine! Arownen is gone.... you will have me!" She said becoming angered.  
  
Legolas tried to fight her as she started ripping the buttons from his coat. She took his tunic off and his shirt off. He was now only in pants. She licked his slender elven ear then his fair soft pale chest and he gasped in lust and need but he knew this was wrong.  
  
Then a knock on the door disturbed them. It was Aragorn, he asked for Legolas and Lindell jumped off him.  
  
"Aragorn! Please! Help!" he cried.  
  
He came through the door and saw Legolas with half his cloths off and Lindell in the corner shivering. The first look he had was confusion. He looked back and forth from Legolas and Lindell, wondering who was the one that made the first move.  
  
"Aragorn! She she!" Legolas started. She just cried in the corner of the room. "She tried, to..." He tried to think but he could not clear his thoughts.  
  
"Legolas, I am sorry." She cried and ran out the room, pushing Aragorn aside.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Hm.. this is interesting. I love this chapter, its crazy... Review and I will continue! Anyways you need to find out what happens. Also please please please read my Arwen and Aragorn story. its really good so far.. or so I heard from some fans. Tell me what you think of that one also. Its called Evenstar Love! Please R+R!!!! 


	9. Secrets Arise

Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR but I love it like my own! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas jumped from the bed to his ripped shirt. Aragorn still looked bewildered. Legolas looked at him while he struggled to find another good shirt in his baggage.  
  
"What happened?!" Aragorn asked finally.  
  
"I was Attacked." He said simply.  
  
"Attacked? How were you attacked?"  
  
"She jumped onto me and ripped from me my clothing. She licked my ear and chest, that is how lord Aragorn!" He said softly.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"Did you, have any sort of contact with her?"  
  
"No! Aragorn, my pants are still on as you can see! Please try to stay humble. She will be bound again tomorrow on the way towards Helms deep."  
  
"Again? Bound? Legolas..."  
  
"What would you have me do? She is dangerous Aragorn, should I kill her?!"  
  
"No, but she is a lady. Have her ride with me! She will be safe and I will have no evil come to her or you." Aragorn said finally.  
  
Legolas looked at him uneasily. He knew Aragon would be trustworthy, but he did not want him to get hurt.  
  
"All right." He said finally. "You can take her. But, do not, let your guard down for a second!" He said finally showing Aragorn out before putting on a new shirt.  
  
Legolas ran his fingers through his hair, and gave a deep sigh. "Oh Arownen, where are you." He thought. He almost started to tear if it had not been for the knock on his door.  
  
"Aragorn?" he said softly. He went over to open the door.  
  
Lindell stood outside weeping, she had a small rag of his shirt in her hands. He looked at her with anger and shut the door in her face.  
  
"Legolas! Open this door!" she shouted.  
  
"Go away."  
  
"I will not, I have to speak with you!"  
  
"No more lies! Leave!"  
  
"Legolas! I know Arownen!"  
  
Legolas stopped dead in place. His breath ceased and his thoughts became dizzy. "Arownen?" He thought to himself. He ran to open the door. She looked at him tears in her eyes.  
  
"Yes!" she said running into his room. "I am her sister."  
  
Legolas widened his eyes. He knew why he felt her so close, he knew why he thought of her when he was with Lindell. Not only because he loved Arownen, it was because Lindell was Arownen's blood. That is what Galadriel was speaking of.  
  
"Arownen's sister?" he said, seeming unconvinced of her tale.  
  
"I am her sister!" she said. "I was jealous when I heard word of her finding the prince of Mirkwood, so fair and handsome, and falling in love. I am her younger sister. I wanted to ruin it for her. I am jealous of her beauty. She has the fairness of my mother, and I of my father. We are nothing alike. I ran away from home in search of you!" she yelled.  
  
"The arrow then?" Legolas asked in confusion.  
  
"That was meant for me." She said mournfully. "Elves of my country are tracking me down! I am not safe! They knew I left home without proper leave of my father, and I should be killed." She started to sob harder.  
  
"Oh, well. I apologize fair princess Lindell, I have judged you wrongly." He bowed low.  
  
"No, my name is not Lindell. I change it often to avoid being known. It is Hithylie, young princess of the unknown lands, and you have not judged me wrong, I am a trader to my family if I will run from home and steal my sisters love. Though you are true Legolas. I envy her for beholding your heart." She bowed. He took up her hand and kissed it.  
  
"You are now my friend and maybe, if you can stop acting foolish, maybe we can do without binding you." He smiled. She smiled back and he led her to her room.  
  
"I am sorry for all this trouble I caused." She cried once more.  
  
"No, no need for your tears maiden, though we should send you home, so you can go with your family and not be killed."  
  
"I want to help with your battle!"  
  
"Not a maidens job."  
  
"I am no maiden! I am a fearless lady of the unknown lands! We learned many years ago how to use our swords and arrows to defend ourselves. Our sword skill is great and our arrows never miss. I will help you fight!"  
  
"What of your people?"  
  
"Arownen will take care of them, they will fight the battle of Mordor, and win!"  
  
"Come, you need your rest Legolas, the sun is setting and the shadow is growing on this land. "  
  
Aragorn came into her room in search of Legolas, along with Gimli.  
  
"We leave in the morning, Gandalf told you to ready your things. Are you ok Legolas?" he asked with a watchful eye on Hithylie  
  
"Yes you should take Hithylie to her room. Have her rest, and she will accompany us as a friend tomorrow." Aragorn smiled to his change in judgment. They left her room, then Legolas turned to his bed and hopped in. He saw the stars out of his small window.  
  
"Soon my love, you will be with me again." He sighed.  
  
He closed his eyes and dreamed of her, his love. She was a fair and passionate as he remembered her to be. He slept.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry for this one being so short... well... its not... but kinda is... What do you think? Neat twist? Review! I wanna hear what you think! 


	10. Waters Shine

Disclaimer: I do not Own LOTR, though I love it like my very own!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~*~  
  
Legolas was in his love's arms. They were on his bed in Mirkwood. She was lovely as she ever was. He felt her skin, pure and soft. Her waves of brown with golden streaks felt like water when we ran his fingers through them. She smiled and kissed him again. First softly then with more passion.  
  
They were on the bed, making love yet again. She moaned a little, as she had done a week or two ago. He licked her pointed elven ear. He was almost in tears with joy over her. She was perfect, more perfect than anything or anyone maiden he had ever come upon.  
  
He loved her mysterious ways and her eyes of bright gold, telling the future in one glance. Her star light skin, and her soft lips which he loved to kiss and caress, and most of all he loved the passion in her. She seemed so alive and real, yet too angel-like to exist.  
  
He signed as she kissed his neck and lay atop of him. He pulled her towards him and could feel her hot breath touch his face like a warm summer breeze.  
  
He bent in to kiss her and a light shined into his eyes. He could not see her anymore, the light was blocking her beauty out of his thoughts.  
  
He opened his eyes  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He woke, unexpectedly the sun has risen and was shattering his vision as it flashed into his blue eyes. He forced himself up and into his green tunic, then he put his quiver on his back with bows and arrows. Then he put his sheath to his waist, holding two long swords at either end of his hips.  
  
He went to Hithylie's room to check on her. She was excited about the trip to helms deep. Though she didn't even seem to be worried out the dangers to come.  
  
Legolas's heart hung heavy this day. He missed his Mirkwood, everything about the stony place of Rohan made him lust for life and love. He almost cried out at moments when he was left alone to his thoughts.  
  
Aragorn came to him while he was in Hithylie's room. Legolas smiled, his friend lifted his spirits until he spoke.  
  
"Alas! Now we must leave to Helms Deep!" he cried.  
  
"Aragorn, have faith, we will return soon enough." Legolas smiled.  
  
Hithylie stood there in her deep red tunic and gray boots, not saying a word. She gathered her weapons together before they all headed down stairs.  
  
  
  
The company was at the ready outside of the castle. Gandalf could be seen least among the others, he was running around consulting Haldir then returning to the king on the other side of the company.  
  
Legolas and company walked down the steps and Gandalf approached them immediately. A look of joy and thought was upon his old face.  
  
"Legolas, I am glad you will come and have brought the lady Hithylie as well!" He said. Legolas nodded and Hithylie bowed.  
  
They set off, some on horses, and some walking. Overall, there were about 100 soldiers traveling and about 300 towns people accompanying them to the safety of Helms deep. Though that's not how Aragorn saw it. The night before Legolas and him had a talk, about how "safe" this Helms deep plan was. He retraced it in his mind.  
  
~*~  
  
"Theoden is acting rather unwise. He is walking into a trap." Aragorn said roughly.  
  
"Trap?" said Legolas looking up.  
  
"Yes, Saruman is going to come with his giant armies and take over helms deep, then he will kill all the people of Rohan then of Gondor. Rohan needs help."  
  
"Maybe your wrong."  
  
"I hope so."  
  
" I do not know Aragorn, I have not been to a war in many an age, actually, I think I have not ever been to one. Do not consult me."  
  
"Legolas, even you will see that it is a trap. Can you not?"  
  
"How you put it sounds as if you speak true and know of it well. Why not tell Theoden."  
  
"I tried, he told me that Theoden not Aragorn is king."  
  
~*~  
  
Legolas rode beside Hithylie. She had been given a beautiful black horse with a white main. Aragorn had a deep brown horse and Legolas remained with his white steed. They traveled slowly, until Legolas scouted around and found a pack of orcs upon wolf like beasts coming towards them.  
  
"Aragorn! There is going to be an attack! Hurry!" Legolas called riding down to Legolas and Hithylie.  
  
The soldiers went forward as Éwoyn led her people to helms deep. Legolas ran up with Hithylie right beside him. Her bow was already notched. She took down a wolf as soon as she reached the top hill.  
  
Legolas now took his bow and shot an orc from a beast. It fell to the ground and Gimli chopped off it's head.  
  
Gimli had been riding with Gandalf and unseen. He had fallen off the horse, at guess. Now he was upon the floor killing whomever fell, be it orc or beast. Gandalf and the soldiers were doing their part as well.  
  
Legolas took another arrow and shot a wolf between the eyes, causing it to fall upon its rider, crushing him.  
  
Once Legolas finished his arrows, he hopped from his horse. Hithylie followed, she was slashing around with a long slender sword marked with unknown elfish writings.  
  
Legolas had his two long swords out and turned in several directions to kill several beasts in moments.  
  
The battle was over in less than an hour. Killed were 7 orcs and 6 wolves, along with 9 men. It was a hard loss for the kingdom of Rohan. They ran back to Helms deep, but upon reaching it, the people had already gotten there and welcomed them with warm greetings.  
  
They wet inside the gates and had their horses put away. Legolas took a deep sigh and looked at Hithylie, she smiled at him and walked over to Éomer, the king's nephew.  
  
"Do you know where I can wash?" She asked politely. He blushed a little at the look of her beautiful figure, he seemed to smile then he told her it was outside the gates of the fortress and around in the trees. He pointed to a small grove of trees by the side of the wall, which held a small pond visible from the towered plateau, where they stood now.  
  
She nodded in thanks and led Legolas down to the bathing pool. He had no idea where she was taking him but he had nothing most important to do so he followed her. He saw the pool and its shimmer from the sun caught his eye. He could see glint in the pond of silver.  
  
Hithylie began to undress as Legolas starred at the pond's magnificence. She was fully undressed when she went to him and kissed the back of his neck. He shuddered and turned around to face her.  
  
She was beautiful, like her sister. Her strawberry hair glinted like the pond, he wished to smell it and run his fingers through its radiance. He smiled slightly until she came forwards and ran her hands down his stomach.  
  
"Legolas, my love."  
  
He broke out of a trance and backed away as far as he could until he came to the bank where the water came into the sand. She laughed and started to walk towards him. He lifted up his arms when she leaned into him and planted a soft kiss on his lips. It was sweet and pleasant. He did not wish to pull from her but he had to.  
  
"Alas, I love another." He said putting his hands up to her shoulders to push her away. "You are, though very beautiful, not my love. I am Faithful to Arownen." He said sadly.  
  
"Legolas, she is not here. You can love me if you like, I will not tell her." He advanced on him once again. She reached her hands down his chest and bent down to waist height, running the tips of her fingers from his belly button to his knees and up again.  
  
A fire grew in him. He wanted her, passion, love, beauty, whatever, it didn't matter. He pulled her up and started to kiss her. She moaned as his tongue slipped into her mouth and danced with her own.  
  
She started to pull his clothes off then before he was completely undressed he opened his eyes and a great pain formed in his mind. He heard a shrill scream in his thoughts that echoed. He looked into the water and there was Arownen, eyes burning and a look of anger and rage across her pale fair face.  
  
"No!" he cried pulling away from her.  
  
His chest gleamed in the light. His muscles intrigued her to pull for him again. She wanted to kiss his skin, so soft so rich. She lusted for him, but she could not have him.  
  
"Yes Legolas. I understand." She sighed. She went into the water and dismissed him to the outer rim of the woods. He dressed and left.  
  
He waited for her there, thinking of what had happened. Passion was still burning in his lower self. He knew it was wrong but he wanted it. He leaned against a tree and looked out over the plain. He saw something riding towards them.  
  
"Hithylie!!" he cried out. "Come here!"  
  
She came out with her clothes on. She looked at him with concern, then ran her hand through her wet deep red hair.  
  
"Legolas?" she said softly.  
  
"Look!" He pointed.  
  
They stood their for a while, not knowing quite what to do. Then they ran to the fortress doors to tell Aragorn. There was a bright star coming towards them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey! Tell me what you think! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Also read my Arwen and Aragorn story, even star love. That would please me a lot! But if you don't want to thanks for reading this one just the same! Hope you enjoyed it and hope you enjoy chapters to come!!! 


	11. Two in One

Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR, but I love it like my very own!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hithylie and Legolas ran towards the tower and looked out. Aragorn was with them. There was a maiden coming. She was wearing a golden dress and her hair was silver. She looked young and fair. Legolas knew her from somewhere but he didn't quite picture where.  
"Lord Aragorn, shall we shoot?" said a guard near by.  
  
"No!" Legolas called.  
  
He ran out through the doors of the fortress and she galloped up to him on her white horse with a brown and blond highlight main. Her hair was indeed silver and her eyes were silver as well. She was beautiful, as a star. He waited for words from her.  
  
"Hello, Legolas." Her language like a river, flowing soft and songlike.  
  
"Arownen?" He asked softly as she jumped from her horse.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Hithylie came running down moments later and they stopped to star at each other. Hithylie looked upon her with fear. Arownen looked at Hithylie with pity and shame.  
  
"Hithylie, come back!" her sister said.  
  
"After the battle." Hithylie said and that was it. She walked away and back into the forest leaving Arownen and Legolas alone.  
  
Legolas jumped for her and kissed her passionately, but all her fire was gone. She was no longer passionate as he remembered her. She seemed to have become weak. He noticed it and let her go immediately, he was afraid he might brake her.  
  
His blue eyes intent on her silver ones. He questioned her presence here. He was overjoyed to see her, but she did not look or feel the same as the Arownen he knew back in Mirkwood.  
  
"Legolas, I have something to tell you." She whispered.  
  
"Yes? What is it?" he said softly.  
  
Then there was a great scream from the castle and Aragorn was beckoning Legolas to come back into the fortress. The sun was gone and the plain was invisible anymore. Rain started pouring down onto the fortress and in the great distance there was a company of orcs.  
  
"Later my love! We must go now!" he said to her.  
  
Legolas took Arownen and her horse and ran up to the fortress on light feet. He introduced her to Aragorn and he informed Legolas that Gandalf had left them for a short period of time. Hithylie was already with a bow and arrow aiming down at the coming uruk-aih.  
  
"Arownen, go to the caves with the women and children. You will be safe there." He insisted. She shook her head.  
  
"I will stay and fight." She took out her own sword that shined brilliantly and reflected the moonlight rippling off the rain.  
  
Legolas shook his head with a smile and drew his bow and an arrow. He walked to Hithylie and aimed or the army. Arownen was behind him in a defensive stance.  
"Do not show any mercy to them! For you shall receive none!" Aragorn shouted to his company in elfish.  
  
Legolas could feel his blood getting hotter. All his limps were ready for the attack. He urged for them to come closer so he could shoot every one down in its tracks. He spoke to his friends Gimli and Aragorn in elfish.  
  
"Aim for their neck."  
  
Gimli laughed and Legolas smiled. He was below the surface of the wall so he could not see anything. Legolas looked down at him.  
  
"What is going on out there??" Gimli asked jumped up and down from behind the wall.  
  
"Shall I describe it to you..." he paused and looked to his dwarf friend then smiled, " or would you like me to go find you a box?"  
  
Gimli laughed and Aragorn yelled out the signal to ready arrows. All the elves notched their arrows. The was a man cry in the common tongue.  
  
"Arrows! Ready!" it called.  
  
The orc tribe walked right up to the wall to within 50 feet of the fortress and stopped. They started making absurd howling and grunting noises.  
  
"The battle is beginning then." Said Hithylie smiling at Legolas's side.  
  
"Yes." He pulled his string harder on his bow.  
  
The orcs called out again and started to run forward but caught by the arrows of many elves and men. Most fell, though there were an uncountable number.  
  
"How many?" Legolas shouted to Aragorn.  
  
"10,000!"  
  
"What?!?" Hithylie yelled bringing down another orc with her bow.  
  
Aragorn looked down in a shock. Legolas looked down as well. They were bringing up ladders. Gimli was jumping up and down from behind the wall to see. He was becoming frustrated. Aragorn shouted in elfish again.  
  
"LADDERS!!" he said taking out his sword.  
  
"Good!" Gimli cried out.  
  
The first orc that came up to ladder Gimli quickly shot his ax at. He laughed and chopped off another's head.  
  
"Legolas! Two already!" He cried to the elf.  
  
"I'm on 19!" He called back smiling.  
  
"Ug! No use keeping track of me elf!" He yelled and hit another. Legolas shot four more from the ladders and looked at Gimli.  
  
"Now I'm on 23!" he called out.  
  
Gimli just huffed and stood up on the wall between two ladders chopping diagonally in each direction to kill as many orcs as possible. He got up to 19 before he started counting out loud.  
  
"20! 21! 22! 23!" he shouted.  
  
Arrows were still flying across the battle field in all directions. Hithylie had spent all her arrows and she was now slicing orcs along with her sister. They killed about 50 together in a 5 minute period.  
  
Legolas jumped back to them and took out his own sword. He started thrusting it at orcs, chopping their heads off or going through their stomach's.  
  
"Where is Aragorn?" Hithylie yelled. Legolas looked around and he was no where to be seen.  
  
"I do not know! I will go look!" He said as he ran from the maidens and around the fortress walls. He found him moments later slashing at many orcs himself.  
  
Legolas smiled and took up his bow, he shot an arrow to an orc at Aragorn's back. Aragorn looked towards him and smiled. He then turned and thrust the sword through an orc's stomach.  
  
The battle continued for some time. They orcs were breaking in and Legolas returned to his maidens. There was a great many orcs that had blown through the walls and were running throughout the castle.  
  
He ran, slashed, and killed many. Then he heard a great cry. He turned and saw an arrow had hit Hithylie in the chest. He gasped and ran to her. Her sister kept fighting for her safety until she fell down. She was not hit, though she felt a pain in her chest as well.  
  
Legolas cried out and started wildly swinging his sword. Tears were flustering down his face, that the rain quickly washed away. He called out again and cut up several more.  
  
The sun was raising and a white horse was seen in the great distance. They saw Gandalf among with many men. They were from Gondor. The ran down the steep cliff and all the orcs turned in his direction. The battle was over in moments with Rohan in victory.  
  
Legolas sat beside his love and Hithylie. He cried and this time the rain did not wash it away for the rain was gone. He saw Hithylie's hair burning, and Arownen's hair mixing in with its light.  
  
He hugged both the maidens in his arms and felt their warmth. He looked at them. They looked peaceful.  
  
Then suddenly something happened. Hithylie had a white smoke coming from her heart, as did Arownen. They mixed together and both bodies disappeared. Arownen became the only one seen. Her hair was brown and blond again with red highlights and Legolas cried or her when she opened her eyes. He jumped to her and held her in his arms.  
  
"Arownen!" He said.  
  
"Legolas." She said faintly.  
  
"Arownen are you ok? Are you hurt?" he said in a panic.  
  
"No Legolas. But I will like to explain." She said and sat up. Her head swam as se did so. The sun was bright in her gold and silver eyes, they seemed to change, whenever she moved her head. Her dress was returned to silver, with red leaf prints.  
  
"Hithylie, she was not a sister. She was not real. She was me. In my country, when an elf gets separated from whom she loves, she becomes two. The passion for that loved one separates her. She, Hithylie, was my passion for you." She smiled softly kissing him.  
  
Tears ran down his face as he hugged her again. He could not be happier. He felt her passion now. And he would never let her get away from him again.  
  
"I love you Arownen." He whispered.  
  
"And I love you."  
  
Aragorn followed by Gimli walked up to them with confused expressions. They looked around for Hithylie but she was no where to be seen.  
  
"Arownen?" Aragorn said finally. "Where is your sister."  
  
Legolas laughed and looked at his love. She was so fair, an imitating beautiful star. He smiled and kissed her again before returning to his companions eyes. Arownen looked up to them.  
  
"She has gone home." She said simply.  
  
Aragorn and Gimli smiled slightly, unsure what else to do. She smiled back and laughed a little.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Awe wasn't that cute??? So sad:'( Well and happy! Tell me what you think!! PLEASE REVIEW!! And check out my Arwen and Aragorn story! 


	12. Passion Returns

Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR, but I love it more than life itself.  
Sorry for not explaining the last chapter to you.. Arownen had lost her fire... so her colors changed.. and when she got them back.. she changed as well... people said that Arownen was insipid (I don't think so but hey) so I decided that when she got Hithylie back in her she would be changed... and a lot cooler... But before when she lost he passion... she became insipid because her fire was gone... like take the coloring out of life and movies kind of thing... black and white vs. red and green... hope that explains it...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Arownen and Legolas sat there for a while in each others arms. Then he took her back to his room in Helms Deep. She laid on his bed, she looked very tired. He changed into a pair of silk pants. They were almost see through if it had not been for his white skin.  
  
She saw his chest in the moonlight and smiled. She motioned him to come to her and she planted a kiss on his lips. He was overjoyed at her arrival.  
  
She felt her way up his chest. His skin was as soft as leaf peddles. She was amazed by it. Even though her skin was identical if not better. She kissed his chest and had her fingers around the edge of his pants. He grabbed her hands as soon as he realized she was kissing him downwards and slowly pulling his pants from him.  
  
"You need rest." He said softly.  
  
"I do not want it." She said.  
  
"Arownen, no."  
  
"Why Legolas?"  
  
"Because I love you, and I don't to make you tired."  
  
"Tired? Legolas I hardly think you can tire me." She said with a small laugh. She did not mean this but she wanted him.  
  
He smiled slightly and raised his brow. He looked handsome beyond reason. He was like a statue of a god. She pulled him towards her.  
  
"I will not tire you?" he repeated. "We shall see."  
  
He kissed her then let his tongue slip into her mouth. She giggled a bit and danced with his tongue in her mouth. She took his hands and put them on her chest. He felt the wonderful roundness he felt back in his home. The passion he felt with her was some what stronger than he last remembered.  
  
He pulled away even though the burning for her was deep. He wanted to be stabbed through the heart with a sword.  
  
"Arownen!"  
  
She pulled for him, not heeding his words. He forced himself onto her. He ripped her clothes from her body and kissed it up and down. He stopped just before her waist. She was moaning loudly and he was pleasured by the comforting sounds.  
  
She pulled him up to her face and kissed him again. She turned him onto his back and put her legs around his hips. She forced his excitement into her and moved herself back and forth upon him. He was filled with pleasure and cried out.  
  
He lifted his hands and caressed her breasts. Then he bent himself upwards with her still moving on him and he kissed her chest. He licked around the tips and then moved up to her mouth.  
  
She gasped and he pulled away from her. He didn't want this. He wanted her to rest. She looked at him with amazement. He was still excited from his appearance, even as he pulled away.  
  
"Arownen! You must rest!"  
  
Her hands were about her knees. Then she clawed her nails from her knees over her stomach and breasts. He was stable on the floor. She looked at him with a fire in her eyes. He backed away.  
  
"Legolas, do I not pleasure you anymore?"  
  
"Not pleasure me any more?!" he shouted.  
  
She smiled and laughed. She looked at him fiercely. She extended a finger towards him and motioned him to come to her. He sighed, he did not know what to do. He went to her and she kissed him.  
  
He threw her on the bed once more and got atop her. He started pressing himself into her again with his hands caressing her again. She gasped and they made love for another hour or so. He gasped and fell to her side.  
  
They held each other and closed their eyes. They were weary, and wanted much sleep. They awaited the journey ahead of them. In each others arms they rested, and in a dreamless drowse, they slept.  
  
**~~~~~*~~~~~**  
  
The morning sun rose and there was a knock on their door. Gandalf called after them to get up. Aragorn was with him. They got up and changed almost as fast as the had undressed the night before.  
  
They opened the door and Arownen passed her hair over her shoulder exposing her neck. It had red blotches over it from Legolas's lips. Aragorn smiled and whisked her hair back over her neck, hiding the marks.  
  
They got onto their horses and ran for Gondor. They did not yet know what was their plan. But everyone was sure than Gandalf had one.  
  
All of Legolas's company was their and many from Gondor. They headed many days and nights until about five days later they reached the white tower. Many men and women were around the fences of the city awaiting their men to return home to them.  
  
Denethor was there as well. Faramir greeted the humbly and showed Aragorn the white city. He told Faramir sadly of his tale. Gimli had followed Aragorn and Legolas was left with Arownen to scout the city.  
  
"What are we to do here?" Legolas said to Arownen.  
  
"I do not know."  
  
Gandalf had gone with Denethor to his chambers to discuss many obligations, such as King Theoden's refusal to fight.  
  
It was a sad time. All where quiet and soon the noon sun had changed to moon and the light shimmered off the white towers and houses.  
  
Legolas sat there beside Arownen and almost fell asleep if Aragorn had not interrupted them.  
  
"You look uncomfortable." He laughed. Legolas stood up with Arownen. Faramir was a tall man. He had hair of brown and eyes of gray. He looked handsome and wise.  
  
"I will show you to your room my lady." He bowed to her.  
  
"I would like to be with Aragorn." She said.  
  
"Oh yes, then we have just the place for you. Come this way." Fairamir showed them to a lovely little room in his white castle. Its walls were white with gold paintings in them of different men. There was a big four poster bed with gray curtains and gold sheets.  
  
Arownen smiled and hopped onto the bed. Faramir bowed to them with Aragorn and they left Legolas with Arownen once again.  
  
"What is the meeting Legolas?" she asked intently.  
  
"I think tomorrow. Shall we get some sleep this night?" He teased her.  
  
"Yes I am very weary. But alas, I do not want to discuss things of Dark lords in a city so beautiful that was made by men."  
  
"Yes it is amazing that men made this."  
  
They talked no more and fell into a deep sleep once they came into the soft silky sheets of the covers.  
  
**~~~~~*~~~~~**  
  
They next morning they woke and quickly went down the hallway and found the largest room in the palace. It was filled with a single giant table of gold with silver edgings. The chairs around it were sturdy and looked cold and bare.  
  
They located Gandalf and others at the end of the table talking about he plan of attack towards Mordor.  
  
"Well shall cover it from the east. Alas! I do not think we should go through the gates." Denethor said. He was a tall strapping man. He was a bit old with some gray hair forcing in his brown bangs. His eyes were gray and deep, like Faramir's.  
  
They looked at a math of Middle earth, or the region with Mordor and Gondor. They had ink all over different points.  
  
"No not through the gates. But I do not think there is any other way, is there?" said Gimli.  
  
"Gates or not, I still think we need more power and aid then we have." Gandalf said.  
  
"Well we do not have any Gandalf. Rohan has abandoned us. The elves are the only ones fighting now. With us we may defeat Mordor for good! Let us hope." Said Denethor.  
  
"Do they not have an alternative path?" Legolas intervened.  
  
"Yes they do, but from the back of their fortress. It is unknown... but it will work." Arownen said.  
  
"But how long will it take us to reach there?" Denethor asked.  
  
"Maybe a month or more upon horses, more then six upon foot." She sighed.  
  
"We do not have this kind of time!" Denethor said not standing. He paced back and forth within the room.  
  
"It is our only choice." Said Faramir.  
  
They all stood quiet for a minute or two before the Denethor spoke again.  
  
"We will take the pass." He said softly.  
  
"Should we ready our men?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Yes, but tomorrow. No use now, it is almost dark." Gandalf said.  
  
Legolas bowed out with Arownen and Faramir followed them out the door. They walked along the city for w while before any of them spoke.  
  
"Faramir, your brother Boromir, do you know what has happened to him." Legolas said.  
  
Faramir looked at them with a brilliance in his eyes. He was in caution with his words as he choose them carefully.  
  
"I do not know, I wish to, but no one lese seems to know. Questioned the Ring bearer a while back in the days. He said he died of insanity of the ring." He sighed.  
  
"Well yes, in a way." Legolas said softly. "He died saying the halfings, he was very brave Faramir, I am so sorry." Legolas bowed.  
  
Faramir looked very hurt then he stood up tall. He was almost taller than Legolas. He raised his head high and he spoke.  
  
"My brother was a noble man, we would not have died from insanity. I am very pleased you told me this. Thank you Legolas." He said softly and he walked away.  
  
Legolas and Arownen watched the sun departed from its shadowy cave over the mountains. They sighed and walked to their room. They were informed by Aragorn that they would leave by morning.  
  
Before they got into bed they readied their things for the next day. They laid in back for a while until thy closed their eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So... erm.. review!! Please please please! Tell me what you think!!! Sorry about not explaining the last thing... about Arownen... I explained it up there^^ in the beginning so I hope you wont kill me to much... 


	13. Lilithquen, The undieing lands

Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR, plain simple, depressing  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
They woke the next morning, Legolas and Arownen. There was a knock on their door. Legolas got slowly out of bed and walked to the door on silent footsteps. He opened it and Aragorn was standing outside. He turned to Arownen who had fallen asleep yet again. Legolas sighed.  
  
"Aragorn." He said slowly.  
  
"Legolas, we are leaving. Gandalf says it may be better if we leave peacefully, and maybe you should not wake your maiden." Aragorn's words were unsatisfying to Legolas.  
  
"You wish me to leave her?" Legolas started. He looked at her with saddened grave eyes. He felt a sting of pain then turned back to Aragorn. "You trust me to leave her? And she will wake to find her love abandoned her."  
  
"Legolas, I do not wish you abandon her. Though I do not wish to see harm come to her." Aragorn was not stern and very wise.  
  
Legolas was very annoyed at this point. He did not wish to see her die or have pain. But him leaving, would not that also cause her pain? He was very confused. Once again, there was a problem with their love. Any other elf maiden he could tell to wait for him back in Mirkwood. But Arownen was different, she was bold and daring.  
  
"I will wake her and have her decide." Legolas announced.  
  
"You know her answer Legolas."  
  
"Yes. But I wish to still talk with her."  
  
"Then I will wait outside." Aragorn said as he walked away.  
  
Legolas shut the door and walked to the bed. He sat down, but the bed hardly moved. He has so light that if Arownen was not an elf, she would not have noticed him. She opened her eyes slowly and looked into his eyes. She smiled when she saw his warm face. He smiled back to her than her smile failed.  
  
"What is it Legolas?" she asked sitting up.  
  
"Arownen, I must leave to Mordor, too fight the dark lord." He sighed. "I do not wish you to come, but I thought it fair if I ask you."  
  
"Legolas, I will come. You mustn't be worried about me. I can protect myself." She said.  
  
"I know, though I should protect you. You are my love, and I will not risk any hurt to you."  
  
"I will be alright. When we get to Mordor, I will fight along side you." She said.  
  
He nodded and walked to the door. He looked at her as she got out of bed. She began to dress when he walked outside the door. Aragorn was waiting, as promised. He was standing beside a white silvery well. Around them, there where several houses and statues, but it was also an open space. Beside the well, about 15 feet or so there was a small pond. On the other side of that pond there was a great castle of silver shining in the gloom of the day.  
  
"Aragorn." Legolas said as he walked to him.  
  
"Have you decided what to do?" Aragorn said, not turned to face his companion.  
  
"She will accompany us." He said. He did not know whether his words sounded joyful or weary. Either way he felt the same as the way the sky loomed overhead. Gloomy, pail, and full of drear. He was not at all pleased.  
  
"Legolas, you do not want this." Aragorn sighed. "What is your purpose for letting her try and prove herself. She knows we believe she is capable of such things as killing and orc."  
  
"She wishes to come Aragorn. What else can I do? What would you have said to Arwen?" Legolas said, now jumping up and standing tall over Aragorn.  
  
Aragorn perked up, he was now looking at his friend. Legolas instantly was embarrassed by his words. He knew it was wrong to talk of such things. Aragorn looked into his eyes, they were burning with anger and sadness. Legolas looked away from them, he could not bear his friends pain.  
  
"I would not want to bring her harm. I would let her choose, as well as you did." Aragorn sighed, and he looked away into the mountains far away.  
  
"I am sorry Aragorn, it was wrong of me to say those things. Please forgive me."  
  
"There is nothing to forgive Legolas. It was a true question." Aragorn sighed.  
  
"Now as for leaving, when shall we depart?"  
  
"I think in a short while." Aragorn looked to the door that squeaked and Arownen walked from it out to them.  
  
She was wearing a white dress, it looked wore. She had her hair down, flowing over her shoulders and back. She smiled to them.  
  
"Arownen, good morning." Aragorn said. She nodded to him and looked at Legolas. He still had a face of worry but she ignored it. Gandalf was seen walking down to them a few moments later.  
  
"We are set to leave." Gandalf announced. "Lady Arownen are you coming too?"  
  
"Yes." She smiled.  
  
Gandalf looked dumbfounded but then he just smiled and motioned them to fallow him. He led them to another part of Gondor they had not seen. It was a plain of just dirt, not grass or trees. Around it stood watch towers and fortress walls. There, they saw all of Legolas's company and a group that would join them from Gondor. Faramir was in front and the others were lined up in back him, save the elves. They were in their own lines awaiting the command of Legolas and Haldir.  
  
"Are you ready Legolas?" Faramir called.  
  
All were one horses of every color. Most were browns but some could be called black or silver. Legolas mounted his horse beside Haldir and Arownen rode behind him. They were there, standing in a pause. Then Gandalf rode in front and spoke to them.  
  
"We are now going to Mordor. There is not turned back. We will fight this evil, and if we do not win, we will fail trying and go down in history of whom that is left. Hope is not yet lost, for Elves and Men alliances will hopefully triumph in the end, as they did so many years ago. The pest is now present, let us make haste!" He called out.  
  
He trusted his staff in the air and they started to run. The women and children of Gondor waved them off as they rode into the murk. It began to rain as they made their journey, and all was weary from the start. They looked upon the roads ahead with despair.  
  
For some months they rode. Most of the days were silent, save Gandalf murmuring to himself at times. Some nights Arownen would tell stories of her growing up. Everyone listened intently, her voice was beautiful and made all shadow fall away for the short time her story lasted.  
  
At last, after almost a year they passed through emin muil and they came upon the unknown lands. Her land was not far from Mordor, only about a couple days away. They decided they would need aid and rest before they continued into the hands of the dark lord.  
  
They came upon the plains over silver and golden grasses, there were great trees in the distance. All was dark, save the light coming from the forest that gleamed in the dark. The night had just about fallen we they reached the trees. All was silent inside the forest. Arownen could not help but smile whenever someone gasped.  
  
"My land to our people is called Lilithquen. So just beware of calling it the unknown lands. My people do not favor those who do." She warned. They all nodded and continued.  
  
The trees were beautiful, they had twisted trunks that were almost painted with silver and gold. Their leaves were green with silver lining. Whenever there was a breeze, it sounded as if flutes were playing through the trees. They saw small streams of silver water. Everything around them was star bright and warming. When you touched any living thing, a warmth would spread to every limb in your body. Everyone felt that warmth, just from walking on the slender path through the forest.  
  
The stars were hardly to be seen through the tops the of silver lined trees. Although it looked as if starlight was unneeded. The plants glowed and the flowers around the path were a source of light to guide their feet. Then they heard a small call, in a strange sort of beautiful language. Elfish, no doubt, but a different kind. Arownen answered it.  
  
"Teir meiritho itarly lyier darem." She laughed.  
  
"Aremely Aremely! Teir meiritho meinnen lybriana!" he called.  
  
An elf jumped out from a tree. He was dressed in a silver tunic and had strawberry blond hair. He smiled and his completion was no match for any creature. His eyes were blue and he stood tall, taller than the company, save Legolas who was just about the same height.  
  
"Aremely!" he called to the company.  
  
"Dorma neer verna garleem." She sighed.  
  
"Neer? Then hello." He said slowly.  
  
"I am Earendil, my friends Larquenith and Manuel saw you and called me. They said our princess has arrived with a great company." He smiled and bowed to Legolas.  
  
"Hello, I am Legolas." He said.  
  
"Prince Legolas of Mirkwood. I know your name. You are famous here, for wining the heart of our Lybriana." He laughed.  
  
"Lybriana?" Legolas spoke slowly.  
  
"Lybriana means princess." She laughed. Gandalf walked up slowly.  
  
"Hello, I am head of this company, could we speak to your king?" he said.  
  
"Yes you may, he is this way." Arownen said.  
Earendil followed them to a castle in the middle of the forest. It was in an opening of the trees and it was gold. It shined like the sun. Around the castle was nothing to be seen but trees. Legolas wondered where the people were. They walked up the steps of the castle to the golden doors. When they walked in they met a hall f silver, with statues of elves and horses.  
  
The walls were carved with delicacy and detail. Engraved into them were different elfin symbols of the east, and other elves and trees. There were different twists to everything, like the chairs and tables that were seen. The twisting colors were mostly golden and silver. On occasion there would be some green or black twisted in.  
  
They saw a beautiful staircase of gold and silver, its stairs were hardly for stepping on rather than looking at. There were silver vines running off the railings and the stairs were engraved with silver leaves. Up the stairs they could see a hallway with the same railing as the stairs looking down upon them.  
  
They saw a great door, it was weaved with silver and gold leaves. Arownen opened it and they saw another great hall, on the far end were five chairs. Two were empty, but the other three where filled. The were different sizes, but the middle one stood the tallest.  
  
In this chair sat an elf with brown hair and golden streaks. He was tall and handsome, and his eyes were green. He looked up as did two others.  
  
The others were male elves. They had assorted hair of Strawberry and gold. Their eyes were one blue and one silver. One was younger then the other and he stood but a bit shorter.  
  
"Aremely Arownen!" the two boys said.  
  
"Teir meritho keirmai!" she said, then she ran to them and hugged them. "Tema perneer hlaith verna garleem."  
  
They looked upon the company with pity then turned back to the tall elf sitting upon the thrown. She walked to him and bent down. He smiled upon her and spoke to her.  
  
"Teir raynierth bleim keirmai." His words were soft. She turned back to the company after he kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"These are my brothers, and this is my father." She pointed out. The brothers came forward, identical, save that one was shorter than the other.  
  
"I am Enveilirith, but most call me Lirith." The taller one smiled. Next the other brother spoke.  
  
"Call me Callo, for my name is very long." He laughed.  
  
"Yes but what is your name?" Legolas smiled.  
  
"My name is Callomerithnay."  
  
"All right, it is almost dinner now, I would lie to speak with head of your companies!" the king stated.  
  
"King Farrowbeth, may I decline. I wish to see more of your home, Arownen and I are eager to wander." Legolas said.  
  
"Oh course Legolas, do you have but another leader whom I could speak to?"  
  
"Yes! Aragorn and Haldir." Legolas said.  
  
"Will show you towards your room Legolas, your men will have to stay outside, for there is to many of them to be accompanied here. I'm sure they will be able to stay with the maidens in our villages." She said.  
  
The armies were shown to the villages for a short period to meet other elves that would take them in. Arownen left with Legolas to their room. Legolas saw a door of green and silver. They went inside and it was breath taking.  
  
The walls were silver and the floors were green. Inside the floor were little leaves of gold and engraved into the walls were leaves of green. The four poster bed had a veil of silver and its sheets were green. There were two cabinets and closets for clothes.  
  
"The gold one is yours, and the silver one is mine." Arownen said as she walked to the silver one and picked out a dress. It was long and silver, the neckline was traced with gold and the waist was little blue leafs around it.  
  
He walked to the giant windows that over looked the forest and the plains. The castle was high up from the trees. He could see the gloom outside the trees from the lands below. In the distance he could even se Mordor, its skies were red and thunder was blazing from there.  
  
"Dinner will be soon." She said. "Get dressed, your closet is big enough to walk in to." She laughed and she disappeared.  
  
He walked to his closet and saw that the walls were gold and they had racks of silver green and golden assorted robes and tunics. He picked one and walked to find a tub to wash himself. He did this then changed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That was a good chapter... sorry for the long-ness, it had to be done. It was a descriptive chapter... hope your happy with the story so far! It will get better.. I promise... but anyways... enjoy the surroundings! And review review review! Oh and yeah... I did create another elvin language... so that's why the words might be wrong or something... as me if you want me to explain anything. Maybe e-mail me... Melda_quende@yahoo.com! Thanks! 


	14. Gold and Silver Banquet

Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR, but I love it more than ANYTHING in the world!!! Hope you like y story so far!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Arownen walked into the room as Legolas walked from his closet area. He was fully cleaned and was wearing a silk silver tunic. It shined and made his blue eyes come alive. He looked to her. She was beautifully dressed.  
  
She was wearing as well a silver dress, it had to slits down from her lower hips to the bottom of the dress, letting her legs be loose to see. They were crystal white, and very fair. He wished to touch them again.  
  
Her waist was tied with a blue seem of leaves, and around her chest area, which was very shown, was golden embodied vines. Her chest was almost completely visible, and the dress showed her figure well. Legolas almost fainted. Her hair was neatly flowing over her shoulders her around her neck, was the faired necklace of an she-elf sitting on leaves with a star behind her. It glowed against her skin.  
  
She extended a sliver gloved hand to him. He took it and they walked out of the doors. The halls dazzled him, the silver engravings in the dinning hall were exquisite. The walls were originally golden, but silver hues of vines attached to leaves and streams almost covered the gold.  
  
Music started to play as they sat. Arownen sat next to her brothers, on the other side were Legolas, Haldir, and Aragorn. Gandalf's was on the kings right hand, and Legolas was next to Aragorn was next to him. She leaned across the table, and whispered something to her beloved.  
  
"Legolas, are you happy." She asked. He did look a bit nervous.  
  
"Yes my love, of course. And may I say, you love wonderful tonight." He said. He did not think of anything else to describe her. She was more wonderful than the first time he had laid eyes on her. She smiled and turned to her brother. They started to talk in there own tongues.  
  
"Lykeir Nierth Qwan Dorem?" Callo asked.  
  
"Orum." She smiled.  
  
Legolas tried to think of what they were saying, but their language was very different from his, even though it was the same flowing soft sounds.  
  
She turned to him. He looked at her with confusion and smiled. He smiled back at her the Farrowbeth stood. He said a few words in his own language, then he said a few words of understanding in the common tongue, then a few more in the western Elvish tongue of Quenya or Quettie.  
  
"My fellow allies, we have had hard times before this. Though it is good that we can count on each other once again. I wish to applause the humble elves and men from the west to help us with our battles." Farrowbeth said.  
  
Everyone clapped and cheered. Then he sat and the food was served. It was brightly colored, nothing Legolas had seen, save for some vegetables.  
  
There were fruits that he had never seen, brightly colored and they had carvings of silver and gold in their red and purple base color. He saw some meat, which he quickly was fascinated by. It was very red, almost blood like, and it smelled wonderful. He tried everything he could, and Arownen laughed at the gasps and sighs that came from him.  
  
The trays were exquisite as well. They were not silver or gold, but a purple color. Around the edges were engravings of green. In the center of them, was a picture of a stream, or a leave. Everything was so beautiful and the chairs were most comfortable. He felt as if he was sitting on a cloud.  
  
Arownen took up a small piece of fruit, which was pink, and she bit into it. The sweet smells that came from it made Legolas's mouth water ad he quickly searched for one as well.  
  
The music stopped and Farrowbeth stood. He looked to Arownen and we held out his hand to her. She took it and stood up. Her dress flowed around her making her lighter and fairer than the room.  
  
"Now my Arownen, will you please sing us a song,. I am most eager to here your voice." He said softy, and kissed her hand. She bowed her dead and everyone in the hall started to cheer again.  
  
She went the stage, were the classical music was play earlier. She sent herself up on a chair in the middle. It was wooden and had vines growing up the sides of it. She made herself comfortable and took in a great breath. All was silent. Her voice was beautiful.  
Lyier merelai! Lyier Merenen!  
  
Herquen Meinnen Hlaith Merenen!  
  
Teir Lai Keirmai Lerquen Qwan!  
  
Keirmai Dorem, Hlaith Itarly Nen!  
This put everyone in a trance. After she was done she smiled and everyone sat silent. Then she got up and everyone jumped from their seats. They cheered for her and she laughed. Her brothers came up and grabbed her from the stage. They carried her to Legolas and pulled him to his feet from his chair.  
  
"Faer!" they all yelled.  
  
Arownen laughed and Legolas took her into his arms. He kissed her deep and she kissed him back. The cheers faded into the background and all they could hear was each others heartbeats. They separated from each other and smiled. Arownen was still in his arms. He let her go slowly, she walked backwards and then to her chair. The cheering stopped and the king stood.  
  
"Good night everyone! The hour is late, and I must sleep before the morning comes upon us." He said. He bowed to the guests and everyone stood to bow back. Everyone then started to talk and leave the room. Haldir was leaving with an elf who had long brown straight hair and brown eyes.  
  
Aragorn, Gimli, and Gandalf remained at the table, even with the efforts of the she-elves to bring Aragorn to them. Arownen led Legolas out of the palace walls and they walked through the woods.  
  
They came upon an open space in the woods. The trees around had silver trunks that stood out against the golden grass. In the middle, ran a stream of bright blue, the moon was shining on it and it almost fascinated them with its bright glow.  
  
Arownen walked to the river and cupped her hands. She took up some water and drank it from her palms. She smiled softly with her eyes still closed then she stood and turned back to Legolas. 


End file.
